One Month Troublesome
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Naruto awalnya adalah manajer di restoran yang dijalankan oleh keluarganya sendiri yaitu Namikaze's Café. Tapi semua berubah saat pemuda Uchiha itu mengajukan syarat yang merubah seluruh hidup Naruto selama satu bulan, syarat apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya?/"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku dobe…"/"Teme sialan!/Warn:SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1 : Syarat Sepihak

**Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**WARNS : miss typo, gender switch, OOC, aneh, abal, menyebalkan, OOT, fic author pertama di fandom SasuNaru, dan DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, &amp; Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru (always)**

**Summary : Naruto awalnya adalah manajer di restoran yang dijalankan oleh keluarganya sendiri yaitu Namikaze's Café, sebagai orang yang royal Naruto selalu melayani dengan baik pelanggannya. Tapi semua berubah saat pemuda Uchiha itu mengajukan syarat yang merubah seluruh hidup Naruto selama satu bulan, syarat apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya?/"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku dobe…"/"Teme sialan!"/Warn : SasuFemNaru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Month Troublesome © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**One Month Troublesome  
Chapter 1 : Syarat sepihak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu terlihat café Namikaze ramai didatangi banyak pengunjung, beberapa pegawainya sibuk melayani pesanan para pelanggan. Chouji yang notabene koki andalan di café itu terlihat berusaha keras membuat masakan istimewa yang tidak mengecewakan lidah para pelanggan. Ino, Shino, dan Lee yang bekerja sebagai waitress melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik.

Naruto duduk santai dimeja kerjanya didalam ruangan, senyuman tipis terukir diwajah cantiknya. Mata sapphire gadis itu mengawasi dengan cekatan gerak-gerik pegawainya melalui kamera cctv yang sudah terpasang disetiap sudut café, karena saking asiknya dengan aktivitasnya sendiri Naruto tak sadar sekarang pemuda yang terkenal murah senyum itu sudah berdiri tegap diambang pintu.

"Permisi Naruto-_san_…" ucap Sai agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Ah eh iya?" Naruto langsung tersadar dan menoleh melemparkan pandangannya kepada Sai yang memasang wajah polos dengan senyuman khas nya.  
"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintunya dulu Sai?!"

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya sudah mengetuknya tadi. Anda tidak mendengarnya mungkin" ujar Sai.

Naruto tak bergeming, diam sejenak memijat keningnya.  
"Ah maafkan aku, kalau begitu duduklah" Sai menuruti perintah gadis itu dan duduk disofa didepan meja kerja Naruto, kemudian meletakkan proposal yang dia pegang keatas meja.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau laporkan Sai?" tanya Naruto menatap Sai dengan menopang pipinya dengan tangan kiri diatas meja.

"Jadi begini, maksud saya datang kemari untuk melaporkan tentang sponsor perusahaan, minggu-minggu ini café kita masih kekurangan mitra untuk masalah sponsor jadi lebih baik kita segera mencarinya Naruto-_san_ sebelum berdampak pada pamor café…" jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Naruto diam tak begeming, berpikir sejenak dengan penjelasan yang dilontarkan Sai tadi. Dia menghembuskan napasnya pelan.  
"Hmm…lalu mitra kita dari perusahaan yang lainnya bagaimana? Memangnya ada masalah ya?"

"Oh tentu tidak ada masalah, kalau perusahaan Iwa mereka sudah menjadi mitra sponsor kita 4 tahun yang lalu. Perusahaan Ame juga masih menjalin kontrak, tapi saya punya usul agar pihak kita menarik minat perusahaan iklan Uchiha untuk menjadi mitra. Bagaimana?" seru Sai menambahi, Naruto lagi-lagi berpikir. Gadis pirang itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jati telunjuknya diatas meja.

"Uchihda Adv. perusahaan besar yang menguasai hampir delapan puluh lima persen saham iklan di Tokyo dan lima puluh lima persen saham iklan di Jepang bukan? Kau yakin tentang hal ini Sai?"

Sai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan memasang senyum canggung.  
"Sebenarnya kemarin saya dan Jugo sudah menghubungi pihak perusahaan Uchiha, jadi rencananya saya ingin memberitahu hal ini kepada manajer. Oleh karena itu saya memberitahu anda sekarang Naruto-_san_"

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti dengan penjelasan bawahannya tersebut.  
"Lalu kapan pihak dari perusahaan Uchiha tiba kemari?"

"Rencananya sore ini…"

"APA?!" Mendadak sekali Sai?" teriak Naruto kaget dengan mata saphhirenya yang membulat.

"Maafkan saya, tapi jadwalnya sudah diatur dari perusahaan Uchiha itu sendiri"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya cepat, memijit keningnya frustasi. Kenapa semua serba mendadak seperti ini, ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah menjadi tugasnya. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka tetap harus dia jalankan. Apalagi dia sudah sangat dipercaya oleh ayahnya Minato untuk memegang kendali restoran keluarga, tentu saja sebagai gadis baik dan anak yang baik Naruto tidak akan pernah mengecewakan kepercayaan ayahnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, atur saja waktunya. Nanti aku akan memberitahu semua pegawai untuk bersiap-siap, kau boleh keluar sekarang Sai" ujar Naruto.

Sai mengangguk mengerti kemudian bangkit berdiri dan pergi dari dalam ruangan kerja Naruto, gadis itu menghela napas pelan. Menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, sepertinya sore nanti akan menjadi hal yang sangat merepotkan untuk gadis pirang itu. Naruto mengambil ikat rambut dibawah meja lacinya dan mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya sepunggung membentuk _pony tail_, dia harus mempersiapkannya sekarang.

**XXX**

Seorang pemuda raven nampak memandangi datar laporan keuangan dihadapannya sekarang, dia meletakkan jarinya didagu memasang pose berpikir. Mata onyx nya menelusuri setiap angka dan huruf yang tertera rapi diatas kertas laporan keuangan tersebut, tak lama saat asik memperhatikan laporan itu terdengar pintu diketuk keras. Sedikit membuyarkan konsentrasi sang pemuda.

TOK TOK!

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara baritone nya

"Ini saya pak, Yamato…"

"Masuklah" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas laporan itu.

Sesuai perintah sang atasan Sasuke Uchiha, Yamato membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk kedalam ruangan pemuda raven itu. Pria berambut coklat itu duduk dikursi tepat didepan meja kerja Sasuke, diam sejenak memandangi atasannya itu.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas laporan dan dia terlihat membolak-balikkan nya.

"Hm…jadi begini pak saya ingin mengingatkan kembali jadwal anda untuk berkunjung ke Namikaze's Café sesuai yang telah dijanjikan" jelas Yamato.

Sasuke diam sejenak, meletakkan kertas yang dia pegang keatas meja dan mendongak menatap lurus Yamato yang duduk didepannya.  
"Ya aku ingat, jam berapa janjinya? Masih banyak lagi jadwalku yang lainnya…"

"Saya sudah berjanji dengan pihak café, kita akan menuju kesana pukul empat sore pak"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya meneliti laporan itu, Yamato bangkit berdiri dan meminta izin keluar dari sana. Sasuke hanya menjawab seperti biasa dengan balasan hn. Tak lama Yamato pergi dari sana, handphone Sasuke terdengar berdering nyaring, pemuda raven itu mendecah kesal memaki siapa orang yang berani menganggunya disaat sibuk.

"Halo?" seru suara baritone Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang sibuk? Bisa kita bertemu di restoran biasa sore nanti?" tanya suara dari seberang sana.

"Maaf Neji tapi kali ini aku tengah sibuk, lagipula nanti sore ada jadwal lagi dari perusahaan. Kau bisa mengajak yang lain dulu, aku tidak bisa" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hmm jadi begitu, padahal Gaara bilang dia ingin mentraktir kita. Tapi yasudah tidak apa-apa Sasuke, kau bisa menyusul nanti kalau urusanmu sudah selesai"

"Ya aku akan menyusul nanti kalau sempat…"

"Baiklah sampai nanti"

Neji mematikan sambungan telfon nya dari sana, Sasuke dengan malas memasukkan kembali handphone miliknya kedalam saku celana. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi, Sasuke diam sejenak menatap kosong kertas-kertas itu, pandangannya beralih kepada kaca besar disebelah ruangannya yang mengarah langsung kearah jalanan kota metropolitan ibukota Tokyo. Dia menggeleng pelan dan mencoba fokus kembali, Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit dasi abu-abunya dan membuka kancing atasnya. Hembusan napas pelan terdengar dari pemuda raven itu.

Ternyata menjadi CEO di Uchiha Adv sangat melelahkan dari yang dia kira dulu, andai saja saat Itachi menawarkan jabatan itu padanya dia bisa menolak. Tapi entah kenapa saat itu Sasuke sangat polos dan begitu percaya dengan kebohongan kakaknya yang mengatakan bahwa menjadi CEO itu menyenangkan, kau tidak perlu repot-repot kesana kemari dan hanya duduk santai diatas meja kerjamu. Buktinya sekarang berbeda jauh dengan ucapan kakaknya itu, dan akhirnya Itachi sekarang memiliki perusahaan travelling sendiri sehingga sering membuat nya selalu berkeliling dunia. Betapa liciknya kakaknya itu, Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sudahlah ini jalan yang sudah dia pilih, sebagai laki-laki dia harus menjalaninya secara tanggung jawab.

**XXX**

Naruto sibuk mengarahkan para pegawainya agar menata ruangan café lebih rapi lagi, ini harus dilakukan karena menurut informasi Sai CEO dari perusahaan Uchiha itu membenci ketidak rapian. Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan, dia duduk sejenak di kursi didekat meja pelayan. Menuang wine di dalam gelas cocktail dan meminumnya habis dalam satu teguk.

"Naruto?" panggil Ino yang langsung duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Eh Ino? Kenapa kau disini? Kau sudah membersihkan meja dan kursi disana ya?" tanya Naruto menatap sahabat blondenya itu, Ino hanya mengangguk pertanda bahwa dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, lalu kenapa kau terlihat begitu terbebani? Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, sehingga menggoyangkan rambut _pony tail_ nya. Dia kembali menuang wine kedalam cocktail lalu meneguknya langsung.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino tapi aku merasa mitra yang satu ini pasti menyusahkan…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya firasat seperti itu hei?" Ino mengusap bahu gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya agar tidak meminum wine itu lebih banyak lagi.

Naruto memijat keningnya malas, dia menatap sejenak gelas cocktail ditangannya dan beralih menoleh kesamping melihat Ino yang menatapnya seakan menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi memang seperti itu hal yang aku rasakan Ino. Aku harus bagaimana?" Naruto memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

Ino hanya mendengus pelan menggelengkan kepalanya, dasar sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sudah menyerah sebelum berperang, mungkin sedikit dorongan bisa membuat Naruto sedikit bangkit dari frustasi tak beralasannya itu.  
"Tenanglah Naruto, kau hanya belum siap. Kau bahkan belum menghadapinya, aku yakin mitra kita kali ini pasti sangat menjanjikan sekali. Bersemangat lah sedikit"

"Kau yakin Ino?" Naruto bertanya balik menoleh menatap Ino dengan pandangan butuh keyakinan, gadis blonde itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, kau saja yang tidak percaya diri. Ayo cepatlah sedikit, dibelakang sana mereka membutuhkan semangatmu juga" imbuh Ino.

Naruto diam sejenak mengolah saran dan dorongan dari sahabatnya itu yang juga menjadi bawahannya, gadis pirang itu menoleh menatap Ino dan sontak memeluknya.  
"Terima kasih Ino, aku sangat terbantu dengan saran mu. Aku akan mencobanya sekarang…"

"Sama-sama Naruto, kalau begitu pergilah mereka membutuhkanmu dibelakang" Ino membalas pelukan Naruto dan segera melepaskannya, mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk segera pergi kebelakang. Naruto tersenyum singkat kearah Ino dan berlalu dari sana sesuai yang disarankan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Ditempat lain Sasuke memandang dalam diam pemandangan diluar mobil, mata onyxnya lebih suka memperhatikan pemandangan diluar dengan menopang dagu. Yamato supirnya hanya melihat sekilas sang atasan dari kaca spion ditengah mobil, Sasuke melirik kearah arlojinya yang melingkar sempurnya di tangan kiri. Sudah pukul 15.45.

"Yamato, belum sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi pak, tidak jauh dari sini" jawab Yamato tanpa menghilangkan fokusnya menyetir.

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat dan kembali kepemandangan diluar, kira-kira bagaimana ya kunjungannya kali ini. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali belum yakin untuk menerima tawaran dari pihak café, tapi sepertinya akan menarik jika perusahaannya bisa bekerja sama apalagi mitranya kali ini berbeda dengan mitra-mitra Uchiha Adv lainnya. Kalau sebelumnya mitra yang selalu bekerja sama dengan perusahaan pemuda raven itu kebanyakan bisnis dan sebagainya, baru kali ini dia mendapat mitra sebuah perusahaan kuliner. Hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan bukan?

"Pak, kita sudah sampai" tegur Yamato.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya, dia menoleh kesekitar dan melihat sebuah café bergaya modernis dan berdesain elegan berdiri kokoh disekitar tempatnya berhenti, Sasuke terpesona seketika. Dia merapikan kembali jas hitamnya dan membenarkan dasi abu-abunya yang tadi terlihat miring, Yamato turun duluan keluar untuk membukakan pintu sang atasan. Sasuke keluar dengan gaya elegannya, seluruh gadis gadis yang tidak sengaja lewat disana seketika fansgirling melihat betapa tampan dan mepesonanya seorang Sasuke Uchiha dimata mereka.

"Silahkan lewat sini pak" Yamato mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk berjalan duluan didepannya, pemuda raven itu berjalan dengan tegap dan berwibawa. Masuk perlahan kedalam café yang ditandai dengan berbunyi nya lonceng kecil yang ditaruh tepat diatas pintu utama, sehingga setiap pelanggan yang datang kesana lonceng tersebut akan berbunyi. Sama halnya dengan pemuda raven CEO Uchiha Adv itu.

"Selamat datang…" seluruh pelayan disana menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu diam sejenak. Matanya menelusuri setiap deretan pelayan yang menyambutnya, tak sengaja mata onyx nya menangkap objek yang mampu membuatnya tertarik.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap si objek berambut pirang serta bermata sapphire menawan itu, Naruto yang sadar diperhatikan hanya tersenyum canggung. Dalam hati dia membatin apa yang salah dari dirinya sampai diperhatikan seperti ini, cih tidak nyaman sekali rasanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang sudah disiapkan Lee untuknya, Yamato dibelakangnya mengikuti. Sasuke duduk anteng diatas kursi miliknya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Baiklah, aku kemari karena perjanjian kontrak kerja. Bisa cepat tunjukkan manajer cafenya dimana? Waktuku tidak banyak" pemuda raven itu langsung to the point, Naruto yang merasa terpanggil itu memasang wajah gugup. Sial dia merinding sekarang, sepertinya laki-laki itu sangat menyeramkan.

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Sasuke duduk dikursinya, gadis pirang itu berdiri tepat dihadapan sang pemuda dan memasang senyum canggung nya. Sai yang notabene memiliki ide tersebut ikutan berdiri disamping Naruto menemani gadis pirang itu, sebelumnya dia memerintahkan pegawai lainnya bahwa tugas mereka sudah selesai dan mereka boleh kembali lagi bekerja.

"Hm…maaf Sasuke-_san_ ini manajer café kami. Perkenalkan namanya Naruto Namikaze" ujar Sai.

Naruto membungkukkan badanya sembilan puluh derajat memberi tanda salam.  
"Salam kenal namaku Naruto Namikaze dattebayo, selamat datang di Namikaze's Café" seru Naruto memasang senyum termanisnya.

Sasuke memandangi manajer wanita dihadapannya itu, mata onyx nya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah sang gadis membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya kasar. Tidak nyaman sekali rasanya diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Hn, Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal"

Naruto menyeret salah satu bangku disana dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke dengan ditemani Sai disampingnya, gadis pirang itu mencengkeram ujung rok nya gugup. Baru kali ini Naruto ditempatkan pada posisi antara hidup dan mati, entah pemuda dihadapannya itu mau menerima ajakan kerjasamanya atau tidak.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, dia meminum segelas cocktail berisi chivas regal dihadapannya. Menatap kedua calon mitranya itu datar.

"Begini Sasuke-_san_, sebenarnya pihak kami sangat tertarik untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan yang anda jalankan. Jadi kami pikir jika kontrak ini terjalin, tentu saja akan terjadi simbiosis mutualisme diantara kita…" jelas Naruto yang mulai melawan rasa gugupnya, oh bagus sekali tadi kata-kata mu Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, meletakkan kembali cocktailnya keatas meja kemudian menopang dagu menatap sepasang sapphire Naruto.  
"Oh, jadi kau sudah memikirkan kalau perjanjian kontrak ini memang menghasilkan simbiosis mutualisme? Pemikiran yang bagus nona Namikaze…"

Naruto tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa dengan tatapan tidak bermakna yang dilayangkan pemuda raven dihadapannya itu, apalagi lekukan wajah yang rupawan seorang Sasuke Uchiha dimatanya. Aduh apasih yang dipikirkannya sekarang, tujuan utamanya sekarang kan untuk mengikat kontrak, jalan yang pertama adalah buatlah dia tertarik dulu. Masalah diterima atau ditolak itu nanti saja.

"Iya menurut saya seperti itu Sasuke-_san_" ujar Naruto menatap intens Sasuke dihadapannya.

Pemuda raven itu sedikit menyeringai, dia memejamkan matanya pelan. Lalu dibukannya kembali onyx itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yamato. Seakan mengerti pria berambut coklat itu menyerahkan selembar kertas putih yang terlihat beberapa tulisan diatasnya, Naruto sedikit merinding melihatnya. Jangan-jangan itu surat penolakan, oh berpikirlah positif sedikit Naruto!

Sasuke menerima lembaran kertas itu dan langsung menandatanganinya, dia mendorong kertas itu dan memperlihatkannya kepada Naruto dan Sai.  
"Baiklah aku tidak akan berlama-lama, aku akan menerima tawaran café kalian untuk menjalin kontrak, tapi dengan syarat tentunya. Baca saja disitu"

Naruto dan Sai menelusuri setiap tulisan yang tertera rapi disana, setiap kata demi kata diolah dengan baik oleh pemikiran Naruto agar tidak salah makna. Tapi saat mencapai kalimat terakhir, tiba-tiba raut wajah gadis itu berubah drastis. Sai hampir mau tersenyum tapi berusaha ditahan oleh pemuda itu, bahkan semua pelayan dan pegawai disana merasa penasaran kenapa atasan mereka tiba-tiba memasang raut wajah yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Hei i-ini apa-apaan syarat yang kau ajukan di atas kertas perjanjian kontrak Sasuke-_san_?!" seru Naruto menatap heran wajah datar Sasuke dihadapannya itu, pemuda raven itu hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

"Oh jadi kau menolaknya? Gampang saja, aku tinggal membatalkan kontrak kita ini kan?" Sasuke menunjukkan senyuman terliciknya.

Naruto menatap sebal raut wajah tidak berdosa pemuda sialan didepannya itu, para pegawainya semakin tambah penasaran syarat apa yang dimaksud gadis pirang itu hingga membuatnya dongkol. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik syarat yang mencurigakan itu.

"Kau mengajukannya secara sepihak, bagaimana bisa aku langsung menerimanya. Sedangkan baru hari ini kau mengajukan syarat seperti ini!" Naruto kelepasan berkata dengan nada keras. Dia sontak menutup mulutnya, sial dia kelepasan. Dia bisa melihat semua mata tertuju padanya saat itu, betapa cerobohnya gadis manis itu.  
'Dasar pantat ayam sialan' dongkol Naruto dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkannya. Aku akan datang lagi lusa, jangan lupakan itu" kata Sasuke dengan suara baritone nya, dia bangkit berdiri merapikan jasnya dan berlalu pergi dari sana diikuti Yamato dibelakangnya.

Naruto memandang ogah-ogahan punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan café nya, cih apa-apaan syarat tidak jelas yang diajukan si pantat ayam tidak tahu diri dan sok tampan itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menggaruk wajah datar seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tapi dia urungkan niatnya itu. Bisa hancur imagenya dan malah dianggap sebagai gadis yandere, oke abaikan saja.

"Naruto-_san_, masih ada waktu untuk memikirkannya jangan khawatir" ucap Sai tersenyum seperti biasa kearah Naruto, gadis itu hanya mendengus pelan sambil mengangguk paham. Naruto bangkit berdiri dari sana dan berlalu menuju ruangannya, gadis pirang itu melepas ikatan rambutnya sehingga rambut pirangnya tergerai indah kebawah.

Ino yang melihat kepergian Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Sai berada dan menyikut lengan pemuda itu menandakan syarat apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu.  
"Sai, syarat apa yang dimaksud Naruto tadi?"

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya, tapi sepertinya lebih baik jika kau tanya langsung pada orangnya Ino. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya…" elak Sai tersenyum seperti biasa, Ino yang tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sai menatap sebal pemuda itu. Cih percuma saja bertanya padamu Sai, mungkin tanya saja langsung kepada Naruto lebih bagus.

Naruto yang duduk diam didalam ruang kerjanya mencerna kembali syarat yang diajukan oleh pemuda raven itu, gadis pirang itu mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Satu hal yang dirasakan oleh gadis pirang itu saat ini, yaitu bingung dan dilema yang luar biasa. Dia benar-benar shock dengan syarat tersebut, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke Uchiha mengajukan syarat yang tidak biasa tersebut.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jari terlunjuknya diatas meja sembari menopang dagu, berpikir keras jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan nanti. Mengingat hanya 2 hari waktu yang diberikan oleh pemuda tampan itu, lagi-lagi Naruto hanya berakhir dengan mengacak rambutnya masih bingung jawaban apa yang mau dia berikan kepada Sasuke. Kalau dia menolaknya otomatis Uchiha Adv tidak akan menjalin kontrak dengan café nya, dan itu sangat disayangkan apalagi perusahaan Uchiha dibilang sangat menguntungkan bila diajak bekerja sama. Tapi kalaupun gadis pirang itu menerimanya, dia benar-benar tidak sanggup sekaligus tidak siap.

"KENAPA SYARATNYA HARUS MENYURUHKU MENJADI PELAYAN SI TEME UCHIHA SOMBONG ITU DATTERBAYO…AKU BELUM SIAP!"

Naruto kehilangan kontrol emosinya, sehingga gadis pirang itu berteriak frustasi dengan tidak elitnya didalam ruangannya sendiri. Yah menjadi orang sukses memang harus banyak kerja keras Naruto, terutama menyanggupi syarat menjadi pelayan pribadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**XXX**

Sebuah mobil Range Rover putih berhenti tepat didepan restoran mewah bergaya klasik, Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil miliknya, melepas jas hitamnya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja putih yang digulung sebatas lengan terlihat melekat ditubuh proporsionalnya. Sedangkan Yamato hanya menunggu didekat mobil. Pemuda itu berjalan tegap dan penuh wibawa, bisa dipastikan seluruh wanita yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu seketika meleleh melihat betapa sempurnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu. Namun seperti biasa Sasuke menanggapinya dengan biasa saja, tak lama dia berjalan Sasuke sudah melihat keempat temannya duduk dengan diselingi tawa dan obrolan ringan mereka. Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Aku terlambat" ujar Sasuke langsung duduk disamping Shikamaru dan meletakkan jasnya diatas punggung kursi.

Keempat temannya sontak memandang kaget Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disamping Shikamaru, Sasuke menatap heran keempat temannya itu kenapa mereka memasang wajah kaget dan tak percaya. Bukankah tadi siang juga dia sudah bilang kan kalau sempat dia akan kemari, Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sasuke kau jadi kemari?" tanya Kiba tak percaya, Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda tatto itu, Sasuke malah mengambil wine milik Shikamaru dan meneguknya habis.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang Sasuke" imbuh Gaara yang sudah terbebas dari terkejutnya tadi.

"Kau datang terlambat dan sekarang kau meminum wine milikku, pesan sendiri kenapa Sasuke. Mendokusai…" omel Shikamaru malas.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang ya Sasuke, sepertinya kau menepati janjimu" Neji ikut-ikutan ambil suara sambil memakan salad buahnya.

"Hn, tentu saja aku akan datang" jawab Sasuke dengan gaya bahasanya seperti biasa.

Kelima bersahabat itu tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka, seperti yang sudah dikatakan Neji tadi siang saat menelfon pemuda raven itu bahwa Gaara memang mentraktir Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan juga Sasuke dalam rangka job baru dari perusahaannya sekaligus memberitahukan teman-temannya bahwa Gaara memiliki calon tunangan yang siap dia kenalkan kepada teman-temannya jika sudah tepat waktunya

"Kau bahkan sudah melangkahiku Gaara sialan" Kiba merangkul sahabat merah nya itu yang sama-sama memilikki tatto diwajah mereka, bedanya Kiba dikedua pipinya dan Gaara dijidat nya sebelah kanan.

"Aku harap dia gadis yang baik Gaara" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, tersenyum tipis kearah Gaara. Dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau gadis pilihan Gaara yang terbaik, jadi kalau kau berani menyakitinya Gaara aku akan menjadi pria pertama yang merebutnya darimu…iya kan Shika?" ujar Neji menyikut Shikamaru disebelahnya, namun pemuda nanas itu hanya menguap lebar tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Kiba dan Gaara hanya tertawa lebar mendengar perkataan Neji tadi, Sasuke tersenyum tipis meneguk winenya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman, aku pasti akan mengenalkannya kepada kalian nanti" ucap Gaara

**XXX**

Dua hari telah berlalu, dan tepatnya hari ini adalah hari dimana jawaban Naruto akan ditagih oleh lelaki aneh sok tampan dan belagu yang tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menjadi pelayan. Dimana letak masuk akalnya? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran gadis blonde itu sekarang.

Naruto terlihat berdiri dipojok ruangan utama café dengan memakai celana jeans berwarna biru donker dipadukan dengan kemeja formal wanita berwarna putih krim dan blazer yang berwarna senada dengan celannya, tidak lupa rambut pirang Naruto dia biarkan tergerai indah yang membuat terpesona setiap tatapan kaum adam padanya.

"Naruto-_san_?"

"Eh iya?" Naruto menoleh kesamping dan melihat pegawainya Shino menatapnya khawatir.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Melamun seperti itu dengan tatapan kosong, apa anda tengah sakit?" tanya Shino sembari membawa nampan ditangannya.

"Hm…aku tidak apa-apa hanya melamun tidak jelas saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Shino" Naruto tersenyum simpul, pegawainya itu tergagap seketika melihat senyuman sang atasan yang memang benar adanya bahwa sangat mempesona. Imut sekali.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, saya izin kembali kedapur. Karena sebentar lagi café akan dibuka, permisi Naruto-_san_" Shino segera berlalu dari sana menuju dapur dibelakang, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Dia memijat keningnya bingung, ikutan berlalu pergi dari sana. Keluar sejenak untuk mencari udara segar.

Ketika dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari dalam café, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Naruto merogohnya didalam saku celana, memasang raut wajah heran karena nomor yang tidak dia kenali.

"Halo?!"

"Selamat siang nona Namikaze"

Naruto langsung terhenyak mendengar suara itu, tentu saja dia tidak lupa dengan nada suara yang barusan didengarnya. Suara seorang CEO Uchiha Adv yang mengajukan padanya syarat yang benar-benar tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat, cih untuk apa si pantat ayam itu menelfonnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_san?_" balas Naruto berusaha membuat suaranya sesopan mungkin.

Sasuke yang berada ditempat berbeda tengah tersenyum menyeringai, dia menerawang keluar jendela kantornya.  
"Oh kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan kesempatan yang aku berikan dua hari yang lalu nona Namikaze…atau memang kau pura-pura melupakannya"

Ternyata benar firasatnya si pemuda raven itu pasti akan menagih syarat nya yang belum dibalas oleh Naruto tempo hari, gadis itu diam sesaat. Sasuke yang diseberang telfon merasa diacuhkan sengaja berdehem agar gadis yang sedang diajaknya bicara itu sadar.

"Eh, tentu saja saya sangat mengingatnya Sasuke-_san_. Tidak mungkin saya lupa" ujar Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan jawabanmu dengan syarat yang aku berikan?" Skakmat, Naruto lagi-lagi bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Mau melarikan diri dari ini, tapi dia tidak mau disebut sebagai seorang pengecut. Tapi sungguh hal ini sangat membebaninya.

"Umm…Sasuke-_san_ sejujurnya saya masih belum bisa memikirkan jawabannya, saya harap anda memberikan lagi waktu untuk saya besok" Naruto mulai gelisah, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat tidak mau menerima syarat itu kalau bukan demi café yang dia jalankan. Oh dalam pikiran seorang Naruto, Sasuke memang pria pembuat masalah yang membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pernyataan gadis pirang itu, dia belum tahu bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak menerima sebuah penolakan dan hal yang bertele-tele.  
"Naruto, perlu aku tekankan kepadamu bahwa aku hanya memberimu waktu dua hari untuk mempertimbangkannya. Dan tidak ada wakutu tambahan, jujur saja aku bahkan tidak suka penolakan!" pemuda raven itu berubah memanggil sang gadis pirang dengan nama kecilnya tidak dengan Namikaze lagi.

Naruto menggigiti kuku jari telunjuknya, sial dia benar-benar mati kutu dihadapan pemuda itu. Jadi dia harus menjawab 'ya' begitu mentang-mentang lawan bicaranya itu tidak suka penolakan? Ingin saja Naruto melempar seluruh peralatan memasaknya tepat kearah wajah mulus dan tak berdosa seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto, halo? Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, jadi apa jawabanmu dengan syarat kemarin?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran, dan Naruto semakin tertekan saja.

Reflek, dia mematikan sambungan telfonnya membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan memandangi handphonenya dengan raut wajah tak bisa ditebak, mau bermain-main dengan seorang Sasuke rupanya ya gadis pirang? Pemuda raven itu memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku dan segera berlalu keluar dari ruangannya untuk segera menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"Sasuke-_sama_, anda ingin kemana?" tanya Sakura yang notabene sekretaris pemuda raven itu, Sasuke menoleh sekilas menatap sang sekretaris dengan pandangan datar.

"Mau pergi" jawabnya singkat dan cepat-cepat segera berlalu pergi dari sana, namun lengannya ditahan oleh sang sekretaris. Sasuke menoleh tidak suka dengan tindakan tidak sopan Sakura itu, mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari atasannya Sakura buru-buru melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Tapi sebentar lagi anda dijadwalkan meeting dengan klien dari perusahaan Kumo Sasuke-_sama_"

"Batalkan saja,"

Belum selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke langsung ngacir pergi meninggalkan sang sekretaris dengan pandangan kecewa, Sakura merasa heran tumben sekli atasannya itu mau langsung membatalkan meeting pentingnya kali ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Patut untuk dicurigai.

Ditempat lain Naruto merasa resah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia mondar-mandir didalam ruangan kerjanya sambil memegang handphone berwarna birunya yang dia tempelkan didagunya. Bagaimana ini, dia tidak sengaja mematikan sambungan telefon tadi. Aduh dia takut si Uchiha itu langsung membatalkan pejanjian kontraknya, padahal sebenarnya itu sama sekali bukan keinginannya.

Mata sapphire Naruto menatap sayu pemandangan diluar cafenya dari jendela didalam ruangan yang dia tempati yang mengarah langsung kejalanan tepat didepan pintu masuk uatama café, tak lama iris safir biru itu terbuka lebar melihat pemandangan diluar jendela ruangannya.

"I-ini tidak salah kan, itu bukannya m-mobil yang digunakan oleh Sasuke Uchiha kemarin saat datang kemari. Oh shit, jangan bilang dia mau membunuhku karena kejadian tadi" gumam Naruto semakin panik, dia semakin tidak nyaman dan mondar mandir seperti orang kehilangan arah.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu kali ini hanya mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri tanpa bantuan Yamato. Dia membuka pintu mobil segera dan keluar dari sana, berjalan cepat menuju pintu Namikaze's café lalu membukanya lebar. Bunyi lonceng terdengar nyaring diseluruh café menandakan ada tamu datang, tetapi semua pegawai tergagap melihat siapa yang datang itu.

Ino yang ngeh duluan langsung mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk dikursi, pemuda raven itu menuruti ajakan pelayan dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi.

"Sasuke-_san _mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino ramah.

"Tidak, panggilkan saja manajernya" jawab Sasuke datar, Ino sedikit heran mendengar jawaban pemuda dihadapannya itu. Manajer? Memanggil Naruto? Atau ini berhubungan dengan syarat yang tempo hari itu?

"Anda yakin tidak ingin pesan apap—"

"Panggilkan saja manajernya" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit membentak dan terkesan tidak sabaran, Ino sempat terlonjak kaget namun tidak dia nampakkan. Dia mundur beberapa langkah mengisyaratkan Jugo untuk memanggil Naruto agar turun kebawah, Jugo mengangguk dan langsung pergi ketempat bos nya berada.

"Naruto-_san_ sedang kami panggil tolong menunggu sebentar tuan"

"Hn"

Tak lama Jugo sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruangan atasannya, dia mengetuknya tiga kali dan membukannya. Jugo dapat melihat Naruto tengah mondar-mandir disertai raut wajah frustasi yang terlihat jelas, gadis blonde itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan pegawainya.

"Naruto-_san_ ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" kata Jugo.

Naruto langsung menoleh keasal suara, dia mengaitkan kedua alisnya. Gawat, benar kan si Uchiha itu tengah mencari dirinya dan sekarang Naruto yakin kalau Sasuke akan membunuhnya sekarang. Oke Naruto cukup, kau terlalu berlebihan.

"Siapa Jugo?" Naruto bersikap tenang seolah tidak tahu tamu siapa yang dimaksud Jugo itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha, CEO dari Uchiha Adv. dia sudah menunggu anda Naruto-_san_. Mari kebawah sekarang"

Naruto menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya seperti itu berulang kali sampai dia merasa lega, setelah itu dia mengangguk percaya diri dan berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Jugo dibelakangnya,kurang lebih satu menit Naruto berjalan akhirnya dia sampai di depan. Pandanganny dapat melihat pria dengan setelan kemeja hitam legam yang lengannya digulung hanya sebatas lengan dan kancing yang terbuka atasnya, Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Dia beranikan diri menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiam diri tanpa memesan apapun, Naruto berdiri tepat dihadapan sang pemuda raven.  
"Selamat siang Sasuke-_san_, mau pesan apa ya?" Naruto berbasa-basi, Sasuke mendongak dan dapat melihat dengan jelas lekukan wajah gadis manis dihadapannya itu. Cukup lama pemuda raven itu memandangi wajah Naruto membuat empunya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku ingin jus tomat" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan onyx nya dari wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah, satu jus tomat untuk tuan Sas—"

"Tapi jus tomat spesial yang dibuat langsung oleh manajer café ini" seru Sasuke menyeringai menatap Naruto, merasa menang. Gadis blonde itu terkejut sesaat, oh Kami-Sama terbuat dari apa sebenarnya lelaki dihadapannya ini?

"Haa? Kau bercanda? Manajer tidak digaji untuk membuat jus tomat kau paham?" Naruto sampai batasnya, akhirnya dia melontarkan kalimatnya tanpa sebutan Sasuke-_san_ didalamnya. Ck, kau berani sekali Naruto.

Untung saja café baru dibuka dan hanya pelanggan yang datang seorang tiga orang disana, Sasuke bangkit berdiri menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Gadis blonde itu mundur selangkah menggigit bibir bawahnya, semua pegawai Naruto yang ada disana melihat dengan napas tertahan. Kira-kira hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke menarik erat tangan Naruto membuat gadis itu mau tak mau melangkah mengikutinya, langkah kaki Sasuke dengan cepat menyeret Naruto membawanya keluar dari café. Ino yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menginstruksikan seluruh pegawai lainnya untuk kembali bekerja.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto sehingga membuat punggung gadis itu menubruk dinding digang tepat disebelah café milik Naruto, Sasuke mencengkeram erat pundak gadis itu dan menatapnya dekat. Naruto hampir kehilangan napas karena tatapan mata Sasuke yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hembusan napas dingin pemuda itu menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini Sasuke-_san_?" Naruto masih berusaha tenang.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya? Kau yang membuatku melakukan hal ini Naruto" Sasuke berangsur melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari pundak ringkih Naruto, dan memijat keningnya.

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?"

"Kau yang memancingku untuk melakukan ini, kau sudah kuberitahu bukan. Aku tidak menerima sebuah penolak dalam bentuk apapun mengerti?" ujar Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

Naruto memandangi lebih dalam sepasang mata hitam legam Sasuke, dia membuang mukanya kesampign tidak ingin lebih lama melihatnya.  
"Lalu secara tidak langsung kau menyuruhku untuk menyetujuinya? Ini pemaksaan kan namanya, lagipula kita ini baru saja kenal sebagai mitra"

Sasuke masih dengan tatapan datarnya, dia menyeringai.  
"Aku sudah bilang, kau sendiri yang membuatku mengajukan syarat itu Naruto" Naruto menatap Sasuke tak mengerti, apa maksud pemuda itu.  
"Pandangan matamu, lekukan wajahmu, suara dari bibir manismu dan setiap kata per kata yang kau ucapkan. Itu semua yang membuatku jadi seperti ini" Sasuke mengucapkannya tepat ditelinga gadis itu, bisa dibayangkan betapa merahnya wajah seorang Naruto Namikaze saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku dobe…" suara baritone Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam imajinasinya.

Naruto berusaha mendorong dada bidang Sasuke, tapi tetap saja dia kalah kekuatan. Pemuda raven itu menyentuh dagu runcing Naruto memaksa sang spphire menatap lekat ke kedua mata sapphirenya, Naruto tak ingin tenggelam begitu dalam tapi dia terlanjur menyukai pancaran yang keluar dari sepasang mata Sasuke.  
Jarak semakin kecil diantara mereka, hingga tak sadar Naruto memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik berlalu namun dia tidak merasakan sesuatu menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, dia buka perlahan matanya. Dan Sasuke masih tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama, pemuda itu sontak mencium dahi Naruto dan beringsut pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sang korban yang masih shock.

Gadis blonde itu memegang dahinya bekas ciuman sekilas Sasuke, dia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Apa yang sudah dia pikirkan dari tadi, rona merah terlihat disekitar pipi Naruto gara-gara perlakuan Sasuke tadi. Oh lihatlah Sasuke bagaimana tercengangnya Naruto sekarang ini.

"Teme sialan!" Naruto frustasi dan memukul pelan dinding disampingnya, gara-gara perlakuan Sasuke tadi, dia jadi semakin dilema antara menerima syarat itu atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :** holaa, Hiko kembali di fandom yang berbeda yaitu fandom SasuFemNaru. Hehehe salam kenal untuk para fans SasuNaru ataupun SasuFemNaru, Hiko akhirnya bisa mempublish story di fandom ini. Sebelumnya Hiko selalu membaca-baca banyak sekali fic sasunaru yang dibuat oleh author berbakat, jadi berkat dorongan dan ajakan dari teman Hiko yang juga pecinta SasuNaru akhirnya Hiko berani membuat cerita dan mempublishnya disini ^^ maklum Hiko ini author newbie . jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai sekalian.

Sebelumnya author ingin memohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, aneh, tidak jelas, dan masih jauh dari kata bagus. Author juga merasa kalau karakter Sasuke maupun Naruto disini OOC sekali *pundung* dan mungkin juga terlihat begitu monoton, insyaallah chap depan author akan perbagus lagi. Senang rasanya bisa mempublish cerita di fandom baru yaitu SasuFemNaru :D

Baiklah segitu saja mungkin ceramah tidak jelas dari Hiko, semoga kedepannya Hiko bisa membuat cerita lain di fandom ini. Permintaan terakhir silahkan review di bawah, satu review kalian begitu berarti untuk Hiko ^^  
Hiko akan terima semua review kalian baik itu berupa saran, kritik, ide dan sebagainya Hiko dgn senang hati menerimnya selagi bisa membangun

Yosh baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter. Arigato gozaimasu^^


	2. Chapter 2 : The Winner!

**Selamat Membaca~**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : ****Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ****Mimo Rain****, ****yukiko senju, ****MinYeolKook, ****Dewi15, ****Arnygs****, Mikuni Ichida, ****miszshanty05****, winteraries, ****RisaSano****, viraoctvn, ****fannyc****, sivanya anggarada, ****yunaucii****, Arum Junnie, Chinatsu Ichihara, ****zukie1157****, Ryuusuke583, ****SNlop****, ****Cherry blosoom, ****Guest, **** , ****blackblue, ****ZeeZeee, ****D'angel, ****Aiko Michishige, ****zadita uchiha****, Khioneizys, ****Kyuuuuu****, Namikaze Eiji, ****diah, and ****Zoldikyachiru.**

**Disclaimer : all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**WARNS : gender switch miss, typo, OOC, aneh, abal, diksi belum sempurna sepenuhnya, eyd kurang, OOT, dan don't like don't read.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Humor, &amp; Hurt/Comfort.**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru (bisa bertambah seiring waktu)**

**Summary : Naruto awalnya adalah manajer di restoran yang dijalankan oleh keluarganya sendiri yaitu Namikaze's Café, sebagai orang yang royal Naruto selalu melayani dengan baik pelanggannya. Tapi semua berubah saat pemuda Uchiha itu mengajukan syarat yang merubah seluruh hidup Naruto selama satu bulan, syarat apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya?/"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku dobe…"/"Teme sialan!"/Warn : SasuFemNaru**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Month Troublesome © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**One Month Troublesome  
Chapter 2 : The Winner!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke nampak merapikan dasi berwarna merahnya didepan cermin, dia memandang pantulan bayangannya dengan wajah datar. Tak lama dia diam beberapa menit mengamati lekukan wajahnya sendiri, Sasuke menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan tangan. Merasa sudah rapi pemuda raven itu keluar dari dalam kamar dengan setelan jas seperti biasa, Sasuke menuju kedapur yang sudah didului oleh ayahnya yang tengah anteng duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing sambil membaca koran. Ritual pagi seorang Fugaku Uchiha.  
Sasuke menuju kursi tempat dia biasa duduk, memperhatikan ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan dan sesekali mengecek handphonenya sesaat.

"Si baka _aniki_ itu masih belum pulang dari jalan-jalannya ya?" tanya Sasuke memulai percakapan, Fugaku melipat korannya dan menatap putra bungsunya itu yang memandangnya datar.

"Yaa, terakhir kali kakakmu itu memberitahu kalau dia sedang berada di Italia untuk 3 hari kedepan. Entah sebenarnya apa yang tengah dia cari disana…" jelas Fugaku tak mengerti menyesap kopi nya diatas meja, Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Paham dengan penjelasan ayahnya itu.

Mikoto nampak menuang omelet kedalam piring kecil lebar, wanita itu berjalan menuju meja makan tempat suami dan putra bungsunya tengah duduk.  
Mikoto tersenyum sekilas kearah Sasuke sembari memberikan omelet masakannya kepada putra bungsunya itu, wanita itu duduk disamping suaminya. Fugaku nampak bersiap dengan mengelap garpu.

"Sasuke…ibu khawatir akhir-akhir kau sering sekali pulang larut malam. Apa sebaiknya kalau Yamato menggantikan pekerjaanmu saja jika ada lembur?" tanya Mikoto yang memperhatikan Sasuke mengunyah suapan pertama omeletnya, pemuda raven itu diam sejenak sembari mengunyah. Setelah dia rasa makanannya sudah ditelan, Sasuke angkat bicara. "Tidak mungkin Yamato menggantikanku bu, lagipula ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku. Cepat atau lambat pasti aku akan sibuk seperti sekarang…" jelas Sasuke.

Mikoto menopang dagu masih menatap Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya, Fugaku yang terlihat asik memakan sarapannya menoleh memperhatikan istrinya yang nampak diam membisu sambil memperhatikan putra mereka makan. Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng pelan, ya wajar saja Mikoto bersikap seperti itu. Lagipula Itachi putra sulung mereka sering tak pulang karena mengurusi perusahaan miliknya sendiri dan harus berkeliling dunia, Sasuke juga sibuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga dan selalu pulang larut malam.

"_Anata_, lagipula mereka sudah besar. Sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk menuju ke jalan yang telah mereka pilih masing-masing, kita yang tua ini hanya bisa mendukung. Bukan begitu Sasuke?" ujar Fugaku mengelus pundak istrinya, Sasuke yang mendengarnya dan tengah mengunyah itu diam sejenak.

"Hn, benar sekali"

Mikoto menghela napas pelan kemudian tak lama dia tersenyum simpul "Ya ada benarnya juga, ketika mereka sukses nanti kita juga yang akan berbangga hati" ujar wanita itu tersenyum, Fugaku yang duduk disebelahnya ikutan tersenyum. Begitu pula pemuda raven itu dengan senyuman tipisnya menyetujui statement sang ibunda.

"Oh ya, ayah lupa memberitahumu kalau hari ini sampai 5 hari kedepan kami ada urusan di Hokkaido jadi kami dengan terpaksa meninggalkanmu disini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sasuke?" ujar Fugaku yang sudah selesai duluan memakan sarapannya, Sasuke menggigit mulut bagian dalamnya mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

"Hn, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa meminta tolong pembantu yang lain untuk memasakkanku selagi ibu dan ayah tidak ada."

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya Sasuke, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menelfon kami" imbuh Mikoto, Sasuke tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

Pemuda raven itu mengelap bersih mulutnya dengan sapu tangan diatas meja, meminum habis susu putih dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya untuk segera berangkat ke kantor.  
"Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang. Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi" Sasuke mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya dan segera berlalu pergi dari sana, Fugaku dan Minato menatap punggung pemuda raven itu sampai akhirnya hilang dibelokan ruang makan menuju ruang depan.

Sasuke membuka pintu kemudi mobil dan merangkak masuk kedalam, pemuda itu diam sejenak membenarkan Alexandre Christie silvernya yang bertengger gagah di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sasuke merogoh smartphone nya didalam saku celana, mengutak-atik mencari dengan cepat kontak yang akan dia telfon.

"Yamato?

"Ya, Pak? Ada apa?" jawab suara Yamato di seberang.

"Aku agak telat datang ke kantor, karena pagi ini ada rapat dengan Perusahaan Kaminari gantikan aku memimpin rapat. Aku sedang ada sedikit urusan di Café Namikaze pagi ini. Aku akan datang ke kantor tepat pukul 8.30 pagi, jangan lupa" jelas Sasuke berbicara via telfon dengan pandangan tajam mengarah lurus kedepan.

"Siap, saya akan melaksanakannya Pak. Tetap berhati-hati diperjalanan anda…"

"Hn, aku mengerti"

Sasuke mematikan sambungan telfonnya, memasukkan kembali androidnya kedalam saku celana. Menghidupkan mesin mobil Mercedez-Benz McLaren silver kesayangannya, dan segera tancap gas menuju tempat awal tujuanya. Ya meskipun bukan ke perusahaan Uchiha Adv. namun Sasuke punya sedikit urusan yang harus dia selesaikan dengan sang pihak manajer. Seringaian tipis muncul dibibir merah marun sang CEO muda berbakat itu.

Ditempat lain, Naruto mengawasi dengan cermat para pegawainya di ruang memasak. Gadis itu sengaja memperhatikan langsung kelapangan karena minggu kemarin Akimichi Chouji kepala koki restoran mengajukan laporan mengenai resep baru yang ingin dia masukkan kedalam menu café, otomatis sebagai manajer Naruto dengan senang hati menerima resep baru yang diajukan anak buahnya.

"Untuk bahan dasarnya kau menggunakan apa Chouji?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan, mata sapphirenya masih memandang dengan cekatan pekerjaan anak buahnya. Chouji yang berdiri disisi gadis itu membenarkan topi koki nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Saya memakai bahan dasar setiap menu disini Naruto-_san_, hanya saja saya sedikit menambahkan taburan topping wijen di akhir proses. Mungkin ini hal yang wajar tapi untuk steak daging dengan taburan wijen dan irisan keju mungkin menjadi menu pilihan yang pas…" jelas pemuda berbadan besar itu, Naruto manggut-manggut setuju mendengar penjelasan pria itu.

"Kalau memang rasanya tidak kalah dengan menu lainnya, aku segera memasukkannya kedalam daftar menu baru kali ini" Chouji yang berganti mengangguk dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

Saat keduanya tengah asik memperhatikan koki yang lain memasak, Jugo masuk keruang dapur melalui pintu depan. Pria berbadan tinggi besar dan tegap itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Chouji berada, Naruto melirik kearah pria itu mengerti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Naruto-_san_"

"Ada apa Jugo?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada tamu yang mencari anda diluar, katanya penting. Anda diminta untuk segera menemuinya sekarang" jelas Jugo langsung, gadis pirang itu menyipitkan matanya mendengar penjelasan barusan. Siapa orang yang berani untuk menganggu pekerjaannya, dia pikir dia yang paling berkuasa? Merepotkan.

"Siapa?" Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Saya tidak diperbolehkan memberitahu namanya sampai anda datang menemuinya sendiri Naruto-_san. _Dia berkata kalau dia tidak suka menunggu_"_

Naruto mendecah kesal, menyusahkan saja. Dia tidak tahu kalau seorang Namikaze Naruto saat ini sedang sibuk bekerja, apa dia tidak tahu hal itu? Kalau saja ini tidak direstoran sepertinya gadis itu akan memberikan pelajaran kepada orang yang berani-beraninya menganggu dirinya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya atasanmu aku atau tamu itu Jugo? Kenapa kau mau disuruh-suruh seperti itu?" Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf, Jugo hanya bisa menunduk. Semua koki yang tengah memasak itu berbisik-bisik mengapa atasan mereka tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada tinggi, Chouji yang berfirasat akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi memilih untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Maafkan saya" sesal Jugo masih menunduk, Naruto memegangi kepalanya frustasi.

Gadis pirang itu berlalu pergi, melenggang keluar dapur meninggalkan semua bawahannya menuju keruangan pengunjung. Chouji menghampiri Jugo yang masih saja menunduk, pria itu menepuk pundak Jugo pelan. Jugo mendongak menatap Chouji yang memasang senyum simpul.

"Tenang saja, Naruto-_san_ tidak benar-benar marah padamu kok. Dia hanya tidak suka jika waktu kerjanya diganggu, kalau begitu kembalilah ke pekerjaanmu Jugo. Semua pasti baik-baik saja…" hibur Chouji kepada teman satu kerjanya itu, Jugo diam berpikir. Senyuman tipis muncul diwajah kotaknya, mengerti dengan penuturan sang senior.

"Baiklah Chouji-_san_, aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu" Jugo membungkuk 90 derajat membentuk hormat, Chouji hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat. Jugo kemudian segera pergi dari sana menyusul langkah Naruto.

**XXX**

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja, bosan. Dia memandang ke sekeliling café dan semua mata seluruh gadis tertuju langsung padanya. Tentu saja, siapa gadis yang tidak terpesona melihat eksekutif muda yang tengah duduk sendirian dengan balutan jas putih menawan sekaligus dianugerahi wajah rupawan bak pangeran dari cerita dongeng. Ya mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang punya perspektif berbeda mengenai pemuda raven itu dari gadis-gadis lainnya, Sasuke hanyalah pemuda penganggu merepotkan.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, bosan menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Bukankah seingatnya tadi dia sudah menyampaikan pada bawahan manajer itu bahwa temui dia sekarang, karena dia tidak suka menunggu.

"Ada perlu apa lagi kemari Sasuke-_san_? Kau bahkan sudah membuat bawahanku tunduk padamu" seru Naruto menekankan nada pada kata Uchiha, gadis itu berdiri tegap dimeja dihadapan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu mendongak dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia diam terlebih dahulu menatap gadis itu. Yang ditatap malah memasang wajah sebal, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan intens seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto memutar bola matanya terlalu lelah menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_san_, kau tidak tuli kan?"

"Hn"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan lebih memilih untuk menatapku dengan berdiam diri cukup lama? Aku bukan lukisan, kau tahu. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan" Naruto mengucapkannya frontal, sepertinya kekesalan dalam dirinya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi menatap wajah pemuda raven yang ya mungkin saja datang kemari untuk menagih perihal 'persyaratan' aneh yang dia usulkan kemarin.

"Hn"

"Itu bukan jawaban Teme!" Naruto emosi.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis, dia berdiri dari duduknya berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan mengenggam lengan gadis pirang itu. Naruto menelan ludah, jangan bilang kalau Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam padanya.  
Pemuda raven itu menyeret kursi dihadapannya dengan tangan kiri yang bebas, kemudian mendorong pelan Naruto untuk duduk dikursi itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara dobe, duduklah. Kita akan membicarakan sesuatu secara empat mata…" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga kanan Naruto, gadis itu merasakan sensasi geli akibat bibir Sasuke yang terlalu dekat saat membisikkannya. Bahkan hempusan napas pemuda itu begitu terasa di permukaan kulit telinganya, Sasuke kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Maksudmu membicarakan apa? Persyaratan kemarin? Maaf Tuan Uchiha, aku sedang sibuk. Aku tidak bisa diganggu"

"Jangan menghindar Nona Namikaze, aku memang tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi aku rasa tidak semua perusahaan bisa beruntung menjalin kontrak dengan perusahaanku, jadi aku pikir kau harus menimang-nimang kembali tawaran ini" Sasuke menopang pipi kirinya dengan tangan kiri diatas pegangan kursi, menatap lurus Naruto dengan kedua mata onix nya.

"Tawaran dengan menyetujui persyaratan menjadi maid mu itu? Heh, aku tidak akan pernah mau…" Naruto menyipitkan matanya kearah Sasuke, seolah menantang pemuda itu bahwa dia tidak mau menyetujui keinginan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu masih dengan mode datarnya, menatap lurus Naruto. Gadis pirang itu hanya bisa mendecah kesal.

"Kau yakin akan menolak kontrak ini?"

"Aku yakin sepenuhnya…"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?" goda Sasuke.

"Sama sekali tidak" Naruto tetap kukuh dengan jawabannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai, entah seringaian yang keberapa kali semenjak dia bertemu gadis pirang dihadapannya itu.  
"Kau naif dobe, kau ingin menghindarinya tapi aku tahu kalau dipikiranmu kau merasa menyesal karena tidak menyetujui persyaratan kontrak ini hanya karena aku memintamu untuk menjadi maid. Dengan begitu satu calon mitramu akan pergi, benar bukan?"

Naruto mati kutu, bagaimana bisa si Uchiha menyebalkan itu dapat menebak dengan benar apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto. Gadis pirang itu menelan ludahnya kasar, berusaha untuk memasang wajah tenang agar tidak bisa terbaca oleh pemuda raven itu. Tapi sayang nampaknya tebakan Naruto meleset jauh.

"Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, anggap saja kalau pikiran kita ini menyatu dobe" terka Sasuke, gadis pirang itu mendecah membuang wajahnya kesamping sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jangan menggombal teme, aku tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali"

"Jadi kau berharap aku menggombal?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat kewajah Naruto, gadis pirang itu menahan napas melihat seringaian yang terukir dibibir sang CEO muda itu. Akibat ulah Sasuke itu semua mata tertuju kearah dua pasangan itu, ada yang cemburu berharap mereka yang saat ini dihadapan sang pemuda raven. Dan ada juga yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ekhem" Naruto sengaja berdehem keras untuk mencegah Sasuke semakin mendekat lagi, pemuda raven itu kembali duduk dikursinya dan menatap Naruto seakan kejadian tadi adalah tidak sengaja.  
"Mohon untuk tidak membuat hal yang aneh-aneh disini Sasuke-_san_" terka Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?"

"Hn"

"Dan kenapa kau harus menjawab dengan kata-kata ambigu mu itu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan teme!"

"Hn" Naruto menggeram mendengar untuk yang kesekian kali kalimat Sasuke yang tidak pernah jelas itu terlontar di mulut sang empunya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan santai sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Pemuda itu melirik ke jam tangannya, sepertinya waktunya tidak banyak lagi.  
"Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu Dobe? Kenapa kau suka sekali mengulur-ngulur waktu, itu sangat menganggu…"

"Kalau memang mengganggu kau tinggal mengganti syarat yang lain kan Tuan Uchiha, tidak perlu menjadi maid segala" protes Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kalau aku inginnya itu bagaimana?" tatap Sasuke intens, Naruto lagi-lagi harus menahan kekesalannya menatap wajah bak tembok yang selalu ditunjukkan lelaki dihadapannya ini seakan bahwa syaratnya itu mudah dan gampang. Tapi bagi Naruto? Sama sekali tidak.  
"Sudahlah dobe, kau tidak perlu malu-malu kucing segala tinggal bilang ya dan selesai. Tidak susah bukan?"

"Aku menyesal mempunyai rencana untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu kalau akhirnya menjadi seperti ini, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Masih banyak perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama denganku…terima kasih banyak atas kesempatannya Tuan Uchiha" ucap Naruto tegas dengan raut wajah seriusnya, nampaknya gadis pirang itu tidak bisa lagi menahan dilema berat karena permasalahan itu. Dan akhirnya Naruto menemukan jawaban yang dia berikan kepada Sasuke, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan sang CEO yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Pemuda raven itu sontak menggapai lengan Naruto dan menggenggamnya keras membuat empunya harus berhenti berlalu, gadis pirang itu berusaha untuk melepaskannya namun nampaknya kekuatan Sasuke lebih dominan.  
"Baiklah aku hargai jawaban mu Naruto, tapi karena kau sudah menolak tawaran ku. Bisa kupastikan kalau tidak akan ada satupun perusahaan yang mau menjadi mitra mu, dan café ini hanya tinggal nama" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga gadis pirang itu, Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar ancaman pemuda itu.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan intimidasi, keberaniannya yang ingin dia tunjukkan tadi seketika sirna mendapatkan pandangan layaknya harimau yang mendapat mangsa itu. Sasuke menyeringai lebar merasa menang, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung.

"Jadi kau mengancamku?"

"Bukan ancaman, hanya sebuah pelajaran untukmu. Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku dobe…"

"Apa sih maumu Teme?!" teriak Naruto sudah tidak sabaran lagi, untungnya saja café ini adalah miliknya sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu takut untuk diusir keluar karena bertengkar di tempat umum, seluruh pegawai yang tengah bekerja itu mencari kesempatan untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan sang atasan dengan CEO Uchiha Adv. itu termasuk Ino sendiri.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan mau ku apa dobe?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, dan pemuda raven itu tidak menanggapinya. "Aku ingin ini," Sasuke menunjuk lurus kearah Naruto membuat gadis pirang itu kaget sekaligus timbul rona merah disekitar pipinya, Naruto buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak untuk dijual, sekarang silahkan pergi Sasuke-_san_. Saya tidak akan berubah pikiran!" seru Naruto dengan nada sopan.

"Baiklah tidak masalah, tapi ingat kata-kata ku tadi. Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya!"

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya Sasuke berbalik dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan café itu, Naruto memandanginya sampai menghilang tepat didepan pintu utama. Gadis itu menghela napas, memijat keningnya pening. Apa benar kalau jawabannya itu sudah tepat?  
Naruto menyeret kakinya pergi dari sana menuju kembali keruangannya untuk menenangkan diri saat ini, Ino memandangi Naruto dari meja kasir. Nampaknya sahabatnya itu memiliki permasalahan yang cukup berat.

"Ino-_san_, aku rasa Sasuke-_sama_ menyukai manajer kita. Buktinya selama aku perhatikan tatapan matanya, ada yang berbeda dari sana" cetus Tenten tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri disampingnya membuat gadis blonde itu hampir terlonjak kaget, Ino menghela napas.

"Tenten kau seperti hantu saja tiba-tiba sudah berada disitu, ya aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin benar yang kau katakan, lihat saja syarat yang diberikan CEO muda itu pada Naruto tempo hari…"

"Woah, syarat apa itu Ino-_san_? Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya" seru Tenten heboh sendiri, Ino yang menatapnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sasuke-_san_ mengajukan sebuah syarat untuk café kita agar perusahaan mereka mau bekerja sama, dan kau tahu syarat itu apa?" Tenten memasang mata berbinar dan mengangguk angguk penasaran mendengar lanjutan sang senior yang nampaknya sangat seru itu.

"Menjadi maid sang CEO muda itu dengan waktu selama satu bulan penuh…" mulut Tenten terbuka setelah Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wah-wah kenapa dia baru dengar berita heboh seperti ini. Benar bukan tebakannya tadi kalau pemuda raven itu menyukai atasannya.

"Sugoi, itu benar-benar syarat yang berani. Aku sudah yakin kalau Sasuke-_sama_ pasti menyukai Naruto-_san_"

"Ino, Tenten jangan bergosip. Kembali ke pekerjaan kalian!" tegur Jugo yang tidak sengaja lewat disana, kedua gadis itu buru-buru kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ya mungkin Ino akan menghibur sahabatnya itu kalau waktu kerjanya sudah berakhir, nampaknya Naruto butuh sedikit dorongan.

**XXX**

"Tadaima…" teriak Naruto saat melangkahkan masuk kaki jenjangnya, dia melepas hak tingginya dan meletakkannya ke rak sepatu yang berada disudut belakang pintu depan. Gadis pirang itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air dingin, dia melihat sang ayah yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memainkan smartphonenya dan ibu nya yang tengah sibuk didapur.

"Naru-_chan_? Kau sudah pulang? Okaerinasai…" sapa Kushina yang melihat putrinya sudah berdiri tak jauh dari ruang makan dan dapur, Minato mendongak mendengar sang istri menyambut putri bungsu mereka. Senyuman hangat merekah sempurna di wajah pria itu.

"Naruto, kemarilah duduk bersama kami" seru Minato menyeret kursi disampingnya mempersilahkan sang putri tersayang untuk ikut bercengkerama, Naruto tersenyum dia berjalan menghampiri sang ayah dan duduk di sana.

"Terima kasih ayah" ucap Naruto.

"Tak masalah, kenapa baru pulang jam segini Naruto? Ada pekerjaan yang tertunda ya di café?" tanya Minato menatap raut lelah dari wajah sang putri, Naruto memijit keningnya dan balik menatap sang ayah. "Iya ayah, aku harus mengurusi beberapa dokumen yang belum sempat aku baca tentang proposal keuangan restoran"

"Wah nampaknya sekarang kau sudah sibuk ya, mempercayakan restoran keluarga padamu memang pilihan tepat" sanggah Kushina sambil membawa makanan keatas meja makan, Naruto menoleh kearah ibunya yang tersenyum lebar itu. Hati gadis pirang itu merasa teduh memiliki keluarga yang begitu mendukung karir nya, Minato pun ikutan tersenyum simpul.

"Ya aku senang kalau ayah dan ibu bangga sudah mempercayakan café untuk aku jalankan, semoga saja seterusnya selalu lancar. Doakan saja ya, ayah, ibu" seru Naruto, Minato dan Kushina mengangguk mendengarnya. "Tentu saja sayang…"

"Oiya ngomong-ngomong Kak Kyuu kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil menuang jus jeruk kedalam gelas dan meneguknya habis.

"Kyuu tadi pamit kalau dia mau pergi kerumah temannya, katanya urusan pekerjaan" Minato menjelaskan sembari mengambil kari didalam mangkok besar dan menuangnya kedalam piringnya, Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. Tumben kakak perempuannya itu tidak ada dirumah saat dia pulang dari café, biasanya Kyuubi yang berisik itu adalah orang pertama yang menyambutnya saat pulang. Pantas saja tadi sepi.

"Yasudah kita makan dulu, setelah itu kita lanjutkan obrolannya. Ayo Naru-_chan_ makanlah, Ibu tahu kau pasti sudah kelaparan…" terka Kushina menyodorkan piring berisi nasi dan kari kearah putrinya, gadis pirang itu tersenyum lima jari kearah ibunya dan segera melahap makanannya.

Ditempat berbeda, Sasuke nampak memberhentikan mobil McLaren nya digarasi rumahnya yang begitu besar dan luas. Didalam garasi terdapat lima mobil sport berbeda merk yang semuanya merk terkenal, pemuda raven itu diam sejenak melonggarkan dasi merahnya dan menatap arlojinya. Tak lama dia segera keluar dari mobil membawa tas kerjanya dan mengunci mobil dengan alarm, pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya yang tinggi nya dua kali lipat tinggi Sasuke.

Saat ingin membuka pintu, pintu itu sudah duluan terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan mempunyai sepasang tatto merah dikedua pipi nya. Sasuke sekilas terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya Kiba berada didalam rumahnya larut malam begini, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya nyengir kuda.

"Yo, Sasuke…"

"Kiba? Kenapa kau bisa berada didalam rumahku?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk melewati pemuda tatto itu, Kiba menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dia menyusul langkah kaki sang sahabat. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Yamato di gerbang depan, karena dia akan masuk untuk mengantarkan beberapa dokumen yasudah aku mengikutinya saja. Lagian kau sendirian kan dirumah? Jadi aku berbaik hati menemanimu malam ini" seru Kiba tertawa lebar, Sasuke yang tengah menggulung lengan kemejanya hanya menatap sahabatnya itu datar.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak aku dengan Shikamaru dan Neji, sepertinya mereka tengah dikamarmu bermain PlayStation…" Kiba berdiri disamping kulkas memperhatikan tangan lincah Sasuke yang tengah bermain-main dengan minuman nya, sepertinya keahlian bertender milik Sasuke tidak pernah luntur. "Mereka tidak sadar umur…" sindir Sasuke masih sibuk meracik minuman.

"Yaa mereka memang seperti itu Sasuke, maklumi saja…"

"Hn" ucap Sasuke dengan kalimat tidak jelasnya seperti biasa. "Gaara tidak ikut kemari?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau malam ini dia ada sedikit urusan dengan klien nya dari Perusahaan Luar Negeri, jadi Gaara tidak bisa gabung bersama kita" jelas Kiba yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping kulkas kini berjalan dan duduk didepan meja bar memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang menjadi bartender dadakan.

"Hn, aku mengerti"

Beberapa menit pemuda raven itu sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, dia membawa dua gelas cocktail ditangannya. Dia menyerahkan satu gelas kepada Kiba, pemuda tatto itu menyambutnya senang. "Hinata tidak mencarimu?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba meneguk minumannya setengah gelas, dia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang duduk dimeja bar khusus didalam rumahnya sendiri.  
"Dia sudah tahu kok kalau aku pergi kerumahmu, Neji juga sudah mengizinkannya…"

"Hn, baguslah"

Sasuke meneguk habis minumannya, dia mengelap sisa minuman yang meluber ke pinggir bibirnya. Pemuda raven itu beranjak meninggalkan Kiba yang asik sendiri dengan minumannya yang tinggal setengah, Sasuke menyambar tas kerjanya yang dia letakkan di kursi ruang tamu dan segera naik keatas kamarnya. Tak lama dia sampai didepan pintu kamarnya yang bercat hitam putih, Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan benar saja ada Shikamaru dan juga Neji disana tengah duduk bersila didepan TV LCD 45inch miliknya. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, dia masuk kedalam kamar dan sengaja tak menutup kembali pintunya.

Nampaknya kedatangan Sasuke tadi sama sekali tidak menganggu aktivitas kedua sahabatnya, buktinya mereka berdua masih saja asik bermain video game Pro Evolution Soccer Playstation 4 yang Sasuke yakin kalau benda itu adalah milik Itachi yang dibawa kemari.  
Pemuda raven itu mengacuhkannya, dia menaruh tas kerjanya diatas tempat tidur dan kembali keluar. Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya mengambil I-Phone 6 miliknya dan mencari kontak Yamato disana.

"Halo Pak Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Yamato aku punya tugas penting untukmu" perintah Sasuke dengan suara baritone.

"Ya, tugas apa pak?" tanya Yamato dari seberang.

"Ini tentang Café Namikaze…"

**XXX**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Naruto menolak persyaratan yang cukup menyulitkannya, dan sekarang nampaknya gadis pirang itu terlihat lebih ceria dibanding sebelumnya. Dia terlihat tengah berdiri di meja kasir dengan mata sapphire berbinar dan senyuman merekah sempurna diwajah cantiknya menambah nilai tersendiri di diri Naruto Namikaze, seluruh pegawainya yang merasakan perubahan di diri sang atasan pun ikutan tersenyum terlebih Ino. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu terlihat lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa ya dengan raut wajah itu?" seru Ino tiba-tiba disamping Naruto, gadis pirang itu sontak terlonjak kaget melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba sang sahabat. "Kau mengagetkanku saja Ino"

"Gomen, jadi kenapa dengan raut wajah itu Naruto? Sepertinya kau sedang berbahagia?" goda Ino dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"Yaa seperti yang kau lihat, aku berbahagia sekali karena CEO Uchiha yang kurang kerjaan itu tidak lagi datang-datang kemari dan menagih persyaratan anehnya. Itu benar-benar membahagiakan Ino…" seru Naruto dengan nada senang dan mata berbinar terang, Ino terkekeh melihatnya. Benar pendapatnya kalau sahabatnya itu memang sedang berbahagia, lihat saja wajahnya itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat membenci Sasuke-_san_ sampai-sampai kau sesenang itu Naruto…"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang mau diberi syarat aneh seperti itu. Aku rasa hanya orang gila yang mau menerimanya" terka Naruto tertawa diikuti oleh Ino.

Tiba-tiba Sai datang kearah mereka dengan raut wajah serius, Naruto dan Ino yang melihat ekspresi diwajah Sai sontak berhenti tertawa.  
"Naruto-_san_ saya harus bicara dengan anda sekarang…"

"Ada apa memangnya Sai?" Naruto memasang wajah panik, Ino disebelahnya pun sama halnya.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya disini, lebih baik kalau diruangan anda saja…"

"Baiklah kita kesana sekarang, Ino aku tinggal dulu ya" pamit Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu dan ditanggapi anggukan singkat, Naruto segera keruangannya dilantai atas diikuti Sasi dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua sampai diambang pintu, Naruto segera membuka pintu ruangannya. Gadis pirang itu berjalan menuju kursi tempat biasa dirinya duduk, dia mempersilahkan Sai untuk duduk di sofa didepan meja kerjanya.

"Jadi ada hal penting apa Sai? Sampai-sampai kita harus membicarakannya disini?" tanya Naruto menatap serius Sai yang memasang wajah tegang, gadis pirang itu sendiri deg-degan ada apa sebenarnya, karena baru kali ini dia melihat raut wajah tegang dari Sai.

"Jadi begini Naruto-_san_, karena perjanjian kontrak dengan Uchiha Adv batal pihak kita perlu mencari perusahaan lain untuk menjadi mitra. Tapi semenjak tiga hari yang lalu—" Sai tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat Naruto semakin gelisah. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung turun perlahan dari pelipisnya, oh ini sangat merepotkan "Kenapa dengan tiga hari yang lalu Sai?" Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, saya sudah mendapatkan 6 perusahaan yang bisa kita ajak untuk menjalin kontrak. Tapi entah mengapa mereka tiba-tiba membatalkan ajakan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas, kalau hanya satu dua perusahaan saya tidak heran. Tapi ini semuanya dan dalam waktu bersamaan Naruto-_san_…" beber Sai dengan sangat ringkas, jelas dan padat. Naruto diam sejenak mencerna penjelasan Sai barusan, gadis pirang itu nampak memijit keningnya pusing. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia tengah bergembira, dan sekarang ada saja hal-hal yang membuatnya harus gila sendiri.

"Kapan mereka membatalkan ajakannya Sai?"

"Tadi pagi, tepat pukul 05.00 Naruto-_san_…" seru Sai.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas berat, dia menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya. Memegangi kepalanya dan menunduk menatap meja kerjanya lurus, Sai yang melihat kegelisahan di diri atasannya hanya bisa diam. Dia sendiri juga tengah kebingungan.  
"Kenapa kita tidak mencari perusahaan lain nya selain dari keenam perusahaan tadi?"

"Saya juga sudah melakukannya Naruto-_san_, tapi belum sempat saya mengutarakan keinginan pihak mereka sudah menolaknya terlebih dahulu…"

Naruto semakin pusing sendiri, ada apa ini sebenarnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, menatap sejenak jendela ruangannya yang mengarah lurus kejalanan depan café. Gadis pirang itu berjalan bolak-balik sembari berpikir sesuatu, Sai yang sudah pusing pun hanya bisa duduk diam dikursinya dan menunduk. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas saja didalam pikirannya.

"_**Baiklah aku hargai jawaban mu Naruto, tapi karena kau sudah menolak tawaran ku. Bisa kupastikan kalau tidak akan ada satupun perusahaan yang mau menjadi mitra mu, dan café ini hanya tinggal nama"**_

Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh CEO Uchiha Adv tepat seminggu yang lalu itu kembali terngiang sempurna ditelinga Naruto, gadis pirang itu terdiam sejenak. Mata sapphirenya tiba-tiba membulat sempurna, jangan-jangan kejadian ini karena ulah si Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto semakin kesal membayangkan ancaman yang dikatakan pemuda itu bahwa dia akan benar-benar melakukannya, dan sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

"Naruto-_san_?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sai yang memandangnya khawatir, gadis pirang itu menghela napas pelan. Dia kembali ketempat duduknya dan memandang lurus Sai.  
"Aku sudah tahu penyebab semua ini…"

"Anda serius?" tanya Sai tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, sekarang berikan aku nomer telfon Sasuke Uchiha"

Sai tiba-tiba mengkerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba atasannya itu meminta no telefon seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Bukankah gadis itu sendiri yang menolak tawaran sang CEO muda itu, Naruto memutar bola matanya terlalu lama melihat reaksi lamban Sai.

"Untuk apa Naruto-_san_? Bukankah anda sendiri yang menolak perjanjian itu, jangan-jangan anda ingin menjalin kontrak kembali?" tebak Sai dengan wajah sedikit kaget, Naruto diam sejenak dan bersandar di punggung kursi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas meja kerja. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi Sai, buktinya saat aku menolak tawarannya dia mengacamku…"

"Mengancam?!"

"Ya mengancam karena aku menolak persyaratannya, dia bilang bahwa tidak akan ada satupun perusahaan yang mau menjadi mitra mu dan café ini tinggal nama. Aku kira dia hanya besar omong, tapi ternyata si teme itu memang mewujudkannya…sialan!" Naruto geram sendiri membayangkan wajah pemuda raven itu yang tengah menyeringai menang padanya, cih seandainya saja dari awal café miliknya tidak mengajak kerjasama dengan Perusahaan si pantat ayam itu. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, ya seprti itulah pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam diri Naruto saat ini.

"Wah, sepertinya Sasuke-_san_ tidak akan melepaskan mu begitu saja. Lihat saja dia benar-benar mengabulkan ucapannya…" Sai yang sedari tadi memasang wajah cemas dan bingung kini malah tersenyum seperti biasanya, Naruto yang tadi kesal sekarang semakin kesal melihat raut wajah Sai yang nampak membela pemuda raven itu. "Jadi kau membela si teme-pantat-ayam itu daripada atasanmu sendiri?"

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum, ya memang beginilah jadinya kalau memancing seorang perempuan yang tengah kesal.  
"Tidak saya hanya kagum saja Naruto-_san_, saya sudah mengirim kontak Sasuke-_san _ke nomor anda. Kalau begitu saya permisi, selamat berjuang ya…"

Sai segera pergi dari sana sebelum dirinya yang menjadi korban, sedangkan Naruto hanya uring-uringan didalam ruangannya sendiri. Memaki-maki seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah membuat hidupnya begitu merepotkan, dan lihat saja bagaimana raut wajah Naruto sekarang. Gadis itu melipat tangannya didepan dada memandang lurus dengan ekspresi emosi, mau bagaimanapun Naruto memasang ekspresi kesalnya tetap saja keimutan gadis itu tidak pernah hilang.

Naruto meraih smartphonenya, mencari kontak Jugo dan segera memanggilnya.  
"Jugo?!"

"Ya Naruto-_san_, ada apa?"

"Siapkan mobil sekarang, aku ingin kau mengantarkanku kesuatu tempat…aku akan turun beberapa menit lagi"

"Baik, akan saya siapkan sekarang juga"

Dan disinilah sekarang Naruto didalam mobilnya sendiri dengan Jugo yang menyetir, gadis pirang itu duduk dikursi belakang sambil melemparkan pandangannya keluar. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana-mana, dan yang lebih membingungkannya lagi kenapa dia harus datang kerumah Sasuke Uchiha? Dia sudah gila ya? Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi pada dirinya sendiri merutuk bagaimana bodohnya dia harus datang kerumah si pantat ayam itu, Jugo yang mengamati tingkah laku atasannya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang yang begitu luas dan tinggi, didepannya ada pos satpam yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat siang, ada perlu apa dengan Keluarga Uchiha?" sapa satpam itu sopan sembari melongok kedalam jendela mobil, Naruto hanya acuh saja lagian kan ada Jugo yang akan menjaawabnya.

"Kami dari salah satu mitra kerja Sasuke-_san, _apakah beliau ada dirumah"

"Sudah membuat janji dengan tuan Sasuke?"

"Iya sudah" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil memasang wajah cuek, padahal dia dating kesini tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik rumah. Ah masa bodo, dia ingin cepat-cepat ingin meninju wajah tembok seorang Sasuke Uchiha itu, sang satpam terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah Tuan Sasuke ada didalam silahkan masuk…" jelas sang satpam, Jugo segera mengucapkan terimakasih dan membawa mobil sedan itu masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah Keluarga Uchiha, Naruto yang memandangi rumah itu beserta dengan isinya berdecak kagum didalam hati melihat betapa luas dan besarnya rumah itu. Atau mungkin bukan disebut sebagai rumah lagi melainkan istana.

Taman bunga yang begitu indah dengan kolam ikan yang luas disebelah utara, menambah kesan teduh dan menakjubkan istana Uchiha itu. Garasi mobil yang besar dan memajang dibagian selatan tempat dia akan menuju kesana nampak lima mobil berjejer dengan dilapisi penutup khusus mobil, Naruto berbinar-binar menyaksikannya betapa mewah dan kaya nya keluarga Uchiha itu. Ya meskipun rumahnya juga besar tapi dia bahkan hanya memiliki dua mobil.

"Naruto-_san _kita sudah sampai…"

Naruto tersadar dari kekagumannya, dia menoleh kesekeliling. Jugo keluar duluan, memutari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis pirang itu. Naruto keluar perlahan dari dalam mobil, menatap sekelilingnya. Jugo menutup kembali pintu belakang.  
Gadis pirang itu teringat sesuatu, dia meraih smartphone didalam saku mantelnya. Segera mencari kontak Sasuke yang dikirim Sai tadi, sambungan telefon terdengar dan Naruto nampak memasang wajah tegang.

"Halo?" ucap suara baritone dari seberang, Naruto diam sejenak tidak berani menjawabnya. Sial, kenapa dia harus gugup disaat seperti ini mendengar suara menyebalkan itu?

"Halo?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggu, Naruto menarik napasnya.

"Sasuke-_san_, ini saya Naruto Namikaze. Saya ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang juga…"

Sasuke yang berbaring tadi dengan mata setengah tertutup sontak membuka matanya mendengar siapa seseorang yang sedang menelfonnya itu, setengah tak percaya.  
"Oh kau ya, ada perlu apa Naruto?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda" seru Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu nan—"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah didepan rumahmu sekarang" potong Naruto sebelum Sasuke meneruskan ucapannya.

Pemuda raven itu setengah terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto bahwa gadis itu sudah berada didepan rumahnya, yang benar saja bahkan dia sampai tidak berpikiran sampai kearah sana. Sasuke mengucek matanya dan bangkit berdiri berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang mengarah kepekarangan rumah Uchiha, dan benar saja gadis dengan rambut pirang digerai tengah berdiri disana. Sasuke menyeringai lebar dengan penuh makna, matanya masih menatap lurus objek itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana dobe~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : haloo, Hiko balik menuntaskan chapter dua. Ehm sebenarnya niatnya untuk update fic ini setelah dua fic Hiko selesai, tapi entah kenapa ide di fic ini begitu deras berjalan (?) jadi dengan semangat 45 Hiko ngelanjutin chapter duanya *nyengir kuda***

**Baiklah ngga ada pesan khusus lagi dri Hiko, hanya saja readers sepertinya banyak menebak tunangan Gaara itu Naru :D hehehe kalau itu masih rahasia, gomen *plakk  
Jawabannya akan terlihat saat cerita mencapai klimaks nanti…baiklah terimaksih untuk para pembaca yg sudah meluangkan waktunya mereview dan membaca fic abal Hiko arigatou gozaimasu minna. Hiko juga sudah membaca semua review kalian semua meskipun engga sempat Hiko balas tapi Hiko sudah sangat termotivasi membacanya **

**Mohon maaf kalau di chapter ini terkesan aneh, tidak jelas dan jelek, seterusnya akan Hiko perbaiki, akhir kalimat mohon review minna. Satu review kalian sangat berarti untuk author, sankyuu~  
Sampai jumpa lagi next chapter, Jaa-ne **


	3. Chapter 3 : Maid Dadakan Tuan Uchiha!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : , ****Kyuuuuu****, Aoi Hikari kenzou, ****shinji r, ****SNlop, Yoona Ramdanii, ****winteraries****, Hyull, ****ZeeZeee****, Mimo Rain, ****Arum Junnie****, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, ****Ryuusuke583****, Dewi15, ****Esya. ****, fannyc, ****Chinatsu Ichihara****, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ****zadita uchiha****, Phantomhive, miszshanty05, ****Namikaze Eiji****, ****Sasu-teme Uchiha,****Aiko Vallery****, choikim1310, ****Naruko23****, krisTaoPanda01, ****Indah605****, InmaGination, ****sasunaru, ****Uchiha Annie, Rui, ****ethatata, and ****Kris hanhun****.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Month Troublesome © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**.**

**Warns : gender switch, typo(s), full drama, AU, diksi belum sempurna, eyd kurang, dan don't like don't read**

**All forms of similarity or resemblance was just an accident, pure thought itself author!**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, &amp; Little bit Humor.**

**.**

**One Month Troublesome  
-Chapter 3 : Maid Dadakan Tuan Uchiha?!-**

Sasuke menuruni satu persatu anak tangga sambil mengeratkan tali piyama nya, matanya sedikit sembab karena masih mengantuk dan dipaksa untuk bangun karena telfon tak terduga dari Naruto Namikaze.  
Pemuda raven itu berbelok kedapur, menuju kulkas untuk meneguk segelas air dingin agar membasahi kerongkongannya. Dia mengucek matanya pelan, setelah itu Sasuke balik kepintu utama untuk menemui sang gadis pirang pencuri hatinya yang sudah menunggunya itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar itu dan melihat tak jauh dari sana Naruto tengah berdiri dan bersandar di mobil sedannya, pemuda raven itu menatap datar sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. Gadis pirang itu memutar bola matanya, bosan karena harus menunggu pria raven menyebalkan yang sekarang tengah berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Mau masuk dulu?" tawar Sasuke santai.

Naruto diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan pemuda raven itu dengan tatapan aku-sangat-sebal-denganmu-uchiha-sialan, gadis pirang itu melongokkan kepalanya kearah pintu kemudi Jugo yang tengah duduk dan mengisyaratkan pada asistennya itu kalau dia akan masuk sebentar kedalam.

"Baiklah aku akan masuk…"

Sasuke mengangguk paham berjalan mendahului Naruto untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, gadis pirang itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke di belakangnya sambil memandangi dengan seksama punggung pemuda raven itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari belakang pemuda itu nampak gagah dan berwibawa, tapi entah kenapa sifat menyebalkannya itu membuat Naruto kesal sendiri.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu, gadis pirang itu segera duduk disana dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke, pemuda raven itu berjalan ke dapur disebelah utara ruang tamu untuk membawakan Naruto sampanye.

Gadis pirang itu hanya diam membisu, matanya memperhatikan setiap sudut rumah mewah Sasuke dan membuatnya takjub. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang tidak heran jika rumah seorang CEO perusahaan periklanan yang punya saham terbesar itu semewah ini, belum lagi investasi lainnya yang dilakukan oleh Keluarga Uchiha itu. Benar-benar kaya sekali.

"Ini untukmu" Sasuke menyodorkan sampanye digelas kecil kearah Naruto, gadis pirang itu mendongak menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah sarkastik.

"Terima kasih…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan duduk dikursi diseberang Naruto, pemuda raven itu melipat kakinya keatas sambil memperhatikan sang gadis yang tengah menyeruput sampanye yang barusan dia berikan. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar melihat Sasuke yang memperhatikannya, dia hanya bisa mendumel dalam hati.

"Jadi Naruto, ada perlu apa kau pagi-pagi datang kerumahku? Kau tidak akan bilang jika kau rindu padaku kan?" tanya Sasuke ngawur, Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan tidak jelas pemuda raven itu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Sasuke, aku kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu…" jawab Naruto menaruh cangkir berisi sampanye nya diatas meja dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan serius, pemuda itu hanya menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?"

"Tentang ucapanmu tempo hari yang sudah merugikanku dan juga restoranku"

Sasuke diam sejenak sambil mengelus dagunya memperhatikan Naruto yang balik menatapnya tajam seakan bahwa gadis itu adalah macan yang haus daging, oke Sasuke memang ingat ucapannya tempo hari karena Naruto menolak tawarannya.

"Oh aku ingat, memangnya kenapa dengan ucapanku waktu itu. Kau keberatan?" ujar Sasuke mengaitkan jari-jarinya menutupi separuh wajahnya dan menatap balik Naruto serius.

"Tentu saja aku keberatan, karena ulahmu ini banyak mitra yang menolak bekerja sama dengan restoranku. Apa yang sudah kau katakan kepada mereka Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, aku hanya menggertakmu karena sudah menolak tawaran yang aku berikan. Kalau kau masih bersikeras kau bisa membayangkan sendiri akan jadi apa restoran mu bukan?" ancam Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya dan penuh penekanan, Naruto hanya diam membisu menatap benci kepada pemuda raven itu yang selalu saja memojokkan dirinya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari menatap lurus Naruto dengan seringaian yang tidak hilang di wajah tampannya, gadis pirang itu hanya bisa menggerutu dan yakin hal apa yang diinginkan oleh si pantat ayam menyusahkan itu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun, cukup dengan persyaratan kau harus menjadi pelayan Sasuke Uchiha dengan waktu selama satu bulan. Dengan begitu semua masalahmu akan selesai…"

Naruto menghela napas, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Benar sekali firasatnya bukan jika apa yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah dia yang harus menjadi maidnya, Naruto menatap lurus Sasuke yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Kenapa harus menjadi maid?"

"Karena aku inginnya seperti itu…" jawab Sasuke enteng.

Naruto menghela napas sabar, sebenarnya ingin sekali dia melempar high heels nya kearah pemuda menyebalkan itu namun dia urungkan niatnya. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum simpul memperhatikan gelagat lucu gadis pirang itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menuruti keinginanmu, jika waktu ku nanti sudah selesai jangan pernah kau mengangguku lagi dan juga café ku Sasuke…"

"Oke aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, kalau begitu mulai besok aku akan menunggumu dirumah ini jam 9 pagi. Deal?" tanya Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah gadis pirang itu.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, dia memainkan bibir bagian bawahnya dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang nampak sudah yakin.  
"Baiklah, deal…" Naruto meraih tangan kanan Sasuke pertanda dia menyetujui syarat pemuda raven itu, Sasuke terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena sudah berhasil mewujudkan syaratnya itu.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap sebal pemuda didepannya itu yang sudah membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain harus menerima syarat paling aneh yang pernah dia terima itu, gadis pirang itu segera bangkit dari sana untuk kembali ke restoran nya.

Baginya berlama-lama disini bisa membuatnya darah tinggi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu semuanya sudah beres dan aku akan pulang sekarang" ucap Naruto ingin berlalu.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menahan lengannya, gadis pirang itu menatap tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan pemuda raven dihadapannya itu. Jangan-jangan dia punya niat tidak baik?  
Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dengan wajah serius. Tentu saja gadis pirang itu merinding diperhatikan dengan tatapan ala Sasuke seperti itu, apalagi pemuda itu memegang lengan Naruto dengan erat sekali.

Semakin lama jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, tapi Sasuke hanya diam tak berbicara.

Gadis pirang itu menutup matanya. Tak berani.

"Ada serangga dirambutmu…" ujar Sasuke enteng sambil mengibaskan semut yang ada diatas rambut Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu diam, sontak dia membuka matanya dan balik menatap Sasuke yang memperhatikannya tak mengerti. Naruto malu.

"_Baka_…" Naruto menutup wajahnya dan menendang lutut Sasuke. Dan segera pergi dari sana.

Pemuda raven itu memegangi lututnya yang menjadi sasaran empuk kaki Naruto, sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti dengan gadis itu. Dia kan hanya mengusir serangga dari atas rambutnya. Tapi kenapa dia malah menutup wajahnya? Sasuke menggeleng.

Senyuman manis terukir jelas diwajahnya, matanya menerawang kearah pintu yang baru saja dilewati gadis itu. Dia tak sabar menunggu esok.

**XXX**

Keesokannya Naruto sengaja tak datang terlebih dahulu ke Namikaze's Café dia langsung berangkat dari rumah untuk pergi kerumah Keluarga Uchiha. Karena jika dirinya mampir kesana terlebih dulu pasti akan telambat. Lagipula Sasuke juga pasti sedang menunggunya, dia tahu karena semenjak tadi subuh pemuda berisik itu selalu mengiriminya email untuk tidak melupakan perjanjiaannya. Dan Naruto cukup gila karena hal itu.

"Naru-_chan_, kau tidak ingin dibuatkan _bento_?" tanya Kushina yang tengah sibuk didapur.

"Tidak usah Bulagipula aku akan makan di restoran saja. Kasihan Ibu yang selalu membuatkan ku _bento" _jawab Naruto yang duduk diam di depan ruang keluarga yang tak jauh dari dapur itu. Gadis itu sibuk memasang kaos kaki pink nya, Kushina menghampiri putirnya membawa sepiring omelette dan dia letakkan diatas meja.

"Terima kasih bu" Naruto melirik sekilas masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum simpul memperhatikan putrinya itu.  
"Naru-_chan_…sudah beberapa hari ini ibu merasa kalau t—"

"Ah mungkin sedang sibuk bu, aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin jika ada waktu dia pasti kesini" Naruto menoleh kearah Kushina dan tersenyum, gadis pirang itu segera melahap omelettenya karena dia yakin sekali jika dia pasti akan terlambat.

Kyuubi terlihat menuruni tangga masih dengan piyama tidurnya bermotif hewan rubah imut itu, gadis itu sepertinya baru terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang acak-acakkan itu.

"Naru-_chan_, tumben sekali sepagi ini kau sudah bangun mau pergi pula…" celotek Kyuubi melirik adiknya yang sudah berpakaian rapi itu.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja kakaknya itu sudah berada disana masih dengan piyama membalut tubuhnya, memang kakaknya itu tidak pergi bekerja?

"Kak Kyuu? Kau baru bangun? Bukankah biasanya kau sudah pergi bekerja duluan daripada aku?"

"Yaaa aku sedang malas bekerja hari ini, aku ingin bermalas-malasan dirumah" jawabnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Kushina dan duduk disamping ibu nya itu.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran, terkadang kakanya itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Kalau sedang rajin-rajinnya dia pasti akan bangun paling duluan dan berangkat kerja, kalau datang malasnya dan seperti ini lah Kyuubi.

"Tumben sekali~"

"Lalu, kau sendiri mau pergi kemana? Bukankah café buka satu jam lagi?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengucek matanya.

"Yaa urusan pekerjaan diluar café" jawab Naruto sambil memakan omelette nya itu.

Kyuubi hanya menggut-manggut tidak jelas sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, tanda bahwa gadis itu masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Kyuu, kau baru bangun lebih baik gosok gigi cuci muka dulu. Setelah itu ibu akan membuatkanmu omelette sama seperti Naru-_chan_…" rayu Kushina tersenyum lebar, Kyuubi yang senang sekali dirayu itu pun segera nyengir dan menyingkir dari sana pergi ke kamar mandi. Naruto hanya ikutan tersenyum simpul.

"Oh iya bu, aku dengar kak Kyuu mendapat tugas keluar kota ya? Kapan dia akan pergi?"

"Ibu juga belum tahu pasti, kakak mu hanya mengatakan jika kalau tidak minggu ini pasti minggu depan" jawab Kushina.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian terburu-buru menyelesaikan ritual sarapan paginya itu. Tak lama gadis pirang itu bangkit dan berpamitan kepada Kushina untuk segera pergi, sungguh dia ogah-ogahan sekali untuk pergi. Tapi si 'pantat ayam' it uterus-terusan mengiriminta pesan untuk tidak lupa perihal perjanjiannya semalam.

Lagipula Naruto juga sadar diri dia sudah menerima perjanjian iu, jadi mau bagaimanapun juga dia tetap harus menerimanya dengan tanggung jawab.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke terlihat asik bermain gadget nya diruang makan, sepertinya pemuda itu baru selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Senyuman—atau mungkin bisa dibilang seringaian tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya sejak pertama kali dia terbangun tadi, sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu.

Tentu saja.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama seorang Naruto Namikaze akan bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadinya, entah kenapa dia sangat tertarik dengan hal itu. Sasuke melirik kearah arloji mewah yang melingkar sempurna di tangan kirinya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.45 dan sebentar lagi gadis pirang itu akan sampai kerumahnya.

Sasuke bangkit perlahan membereskan piring sisa sarapannya tadi. Tiba-tiba gadget pemuda raven itu bergetar menandakan telpon masuk, Sasuke buru-buru melihat nama kontak yang menelpon nya seringaian tiba-tiba pudar dari wajahnya dan berganti menjadi wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Itachi?"

"Oh akhirnya kau mau mengangkat telpon dari kakakmu tercinta ini Sasuke, kau sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Itachi basa-basi yang tiba-tiba menelpon Sasuke, pemuda raven itu pikir seseorang yang menelponnya itu adalah sang gadis pirang. Dan ternyata tebakannya meleset.

"Aku sedang mencuci piring, jika tidak penting kau tidak usah menelponku Itachi. Aku sedang sibuk" ujar Sasuke datar, malas diganggu oleh kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Bagi Sasuke tentunya.

"Oh ayolah, aku ini rindu sekali padamu Sasuke. Aku sedang berada di Milan, 3 hari lagi aku akan pulang. Kau ingin aku membawakanmu apa? Bilang saja Sasuke…"

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik" Sasuke masih fokus dengan aktivitasnya.

"Haa? Kenapa memangnya? Kau tahu oleh-oleh disini bagus-bagus sekali, jadi tidak afdol jika tidak dibawa pulang…" rayu Itachi berharap agar adiknya yang super super datar dan cuek itu mau berkata jika dia ingin dibelikan sesuatu, karena jujur saja setiap kali Itachi pergi kemanapun itu Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun meminta sesuatu darinya.

"Aku sudah bilang Itachi, aku—"

"Oh oke baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membelikan kekasihmu oleh-oleh saja, aku tahu sekali jika kau pasti mempunyai kekasih kan Sasuke. Katakan saja ini dari kakak iparnya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke. Menelpon dari Milan ke Tokyo itu sangat mahal…jaga diri baik-baik!"

Itachi tiba-tiba saja mematikan sambungan teleponnya, jujur saja Sasuke hanya bisa cengo sendiri mendengar ucapan kakak laki-lakinya itu barusan. Apa-apaan yang dikatakan Itachi barusan? Kekasih? Kakaknya sudah gila? Dapat pemikiran darimana Itachi jika dia sudah mempunya kekasih, sepertinya Sasuke bakalan ikutan gila jika dia memikirkannya. Toh biarkan saja, dia bisa memberikan oleh-oleh yang dibawa Itachi nanti entah ke kakaknya Gaara si Temari itu atau siapapun orangnya nanti.

Fokus Sasuke hilang seketika saat mendengar bunyi pesan singkat masuk ke gadgetnya, mata onyxnya melirik kelayar gadgetnya dan tertera disana nama kontak Naruto Namikaze mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya. Sasuke buru-buru menyambar gadgetnya dan membaca pesan itu.

_**From : Naruto Namikaze  
Number : +6624135382**_

_**Hei teme! Aku sudah menunggumu di pintu depan, jadi sekarang buka karena sungguh aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. SEKARANG!**_

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, dia langsung memasukkan gadgetnya kedalam saku dan melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Pemuda raven itu segera membuka lebar-lebar pintu besar tersebut dan benar saja seorang gadis pirang dengan sweater merah muda dan rok abu-abu selutut tengah berdiri membelakanginya, Sasuke diam sejenak memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ekhem—"

Naruto sontak menoleh kebelakang mendengar deheman Sasuke yang lumayan keras itu, gadis pirang itu menatap pemuda raven itu dari ujung rambut sampai dengan ujung sepatu pantofelnya. Naruto sedikit heran, bukankah jam segini biasanya pemuda itu pergi ke kantor tapi kenapa Sasuke hanya memakai celana panjang potongan dan kemeja pendek warna putih? Sasuke yang diperhatikan hanya memasang wajah datar, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan hatinya yang selalu saja menyeringai—menyimpan banyak makna untuk seorang gadis pirang dihapannya itu.

"Jadi? Kau datang kesini hanya untuk memandangiku dari atas sampai kebawah?" sindir Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada menatap balik Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja gelagapan.

"Ha? Tentu saja tidak, aku datang karena sudah berjanji untuk memenuhi persyaratan paling aneh mu itu"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai sambil membuang wajahnya.  
"Kalau begitu kita masuk saja, tidak baik jika berbicara diluar…"

Sasuke berjalan duluan masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya, gadis itu masih saja tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakjubannya saat memasuki kediaman Uchiha yang benar-benar mewah dan mempesona itu.

"Hari ini aku akan memberitahumu peraturan apa saja dirumah ini selama kau menjadi pelayanku Naruto…sebenarnya Karin akan membantumu tapi karena hari ini dia meminta cuti untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya jadi aku yang akan mengajarimu"

"Kau…serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, jika tidak ada yang kau mengerti kau bisa menanyakannya padaku" jelas Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana masih sambil berjalan didepan gadis itu, memunggunginya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya.  
"Baiklah teme, aku mengerti"

Keduanya pun berjalan mengelilingi kediaman Uchiha untuk menunjukkan setiap sudut rumah milik pemuda raven itu, disetiap perjalanan mereka Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan setiap penjelasan Sasuke.

"Ini kamarku, jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu apapun itu temui aku saja disini"

Naruto tak menggubris ucapan Sasuke barusan, mata sapphirenya asik sendiri mengamati setiap sudut kamar pemuda raven itu yang sangat elegan. Rak buku yang besar dan tinggi dengan berisi berbagai jenis buku disana, dan juga ranjang dengan ukuran King size berwarna putih dan hitam. Jujur saja, dalam pikiran Naruto kamar seorang Sasuke Uchiha itu sangat-sangat berkelas sekali. Pengecualian untuk penghuninya.

Pemuda raven itu yang sadar dengan pandangan sang gadis hanya melipat tangan didepan dada sambil menyender di kusen pintu, memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kau terpesona melihat kamarku?" celetuk Sasuke santai.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, menyipit menatap Sasuke. Beranggapan jika kesenangannya barusan hilang begitu saja.  
"Juju saja Sasuke, aku sangat menyukai interior kamarmu. Tapi tidak dengan penghuninya…"

"Oh ya? Kau sudah menjadi pelayanku tetapi kau terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mu?" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, tidak mau tahu.  
"Terserah saja deh, lalu setelah itu kau ingin menunjukkanku apa lagi?"

"Baiklah, yang terakhir aku belum memberikanmu seragam selama kau menjadi pelayanku" kata Sasuke menatap Naruto lurus.

Naruto tiba-tiba hening, diam sejenak tak bereaksi.  
"Sera…gam? APA? Kau bercanda _teme_?"

"Aku serius _dobe_, untuk apa aku bercanda. Jadi kau wajib memakai baju maid itu sebagai lambang pelayan pribadiku" jelas Sasuke singkat, jelas, dan padat. Tak lupa dengan seringaian kemenangan yang terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Gadis pirang itu menyipit menatap Sasuke tak suka, apa-apaan ini? Bukankah diatas perjanjian Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung masalah seragam ataupun baju dan segala tetek bengeknya itu, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba si Uchiha sialan ini malah menyuruhnya untuk memakai baju maid. Ya Tuhan, sungguh dia ingin meninju wajah pemuda menyebalkan dihadapannya itu saat ini.

"Sasuke-_teme_, sungguh kau benar-benar licik"

"Licik? Bagian mananya kau menyebutku licik Naruto? Ini tidak bisa disebut licik" bantah Sasuke santai tak perduli, merasa dia sudah menang.

"Bagian jika kau menyuruhku memakai baju maid, demi Tuhan Sasuke kau tidak pernah menyinggung masalah ini sebelumnya!" Naruto mulai emosi, urat-urat tak diundang muncul didahinya.

Sasuke malah semakin tersenyum lebar, tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya melihat ekspresi kemarahan dari gadis pirang didepannya itu. Sasuke membuang napasnya pelan.  
"Memang benar, tapi sekarang karena hari ini juga kau resmi menjadi maid ku jadi kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku perintahkan termasuk memakai baju maid. Mengerti?"

Naruto diam tak membalas penjelasan Sasuke, hatinya sudah terlanjur dongkol. Pemuda raven itu berjalan kearahnya—lebih tepatnya lemari pakaian yang besar dibelakangnya, mengambil baju maid yang akan dikenakannya nanti. Pemuda raven itu berbalik, menyodorkan baju maid dengan corak warna putih dikerah sampai dengan pinggang dan sisanya warna hitam.

"Sekarang cobalah dan aku akan menunggumu disini"

Naruto masih diam memperhatikan baju didalam genggaman tangan Sasuke, dia menghela napas pasrah. Terpaksa menyambar baju itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi didalam kamar sang pemilik, Sasuke memandangi sejenak pintu kamar mandi dan duduk menunggu Naruto diujung ranjang.

Tak begitu lama Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan memakai baju maid yang diberikan Sasuke padanya, pemuda raven itu memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto dihadapannya. Mata onyxnya tak berkedip sama sekali memperhatikan gadis pirang itu, sungguh Naruto benar-benar sangat cantik dengan baju maid yang cocok untuknya. Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar melihat raut wajah Sasuke saat dia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, kenapa si bodoh itu memandangi dirinya sampai seperti itu? Apakah dia terlalu jelek? Bajunya terlalu sempit? Atau jangan-jangan sekarang berat badannya naik? Segala spekulasi berputar dikepala gadis itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto. merangkai wajah sang gadis.  
"Naruto…sungguh kau benar-benar cantik saat kau memakai baju ini"

BLUSH~

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas seperti kepiting rebus, Sasuke Uchiha yang menyebalkan, jaim, tampang datar, dan irit bicara itu mengatkan bahwa dia cantik?  
Ya Tuhan, meskipun dia membenci pemuda itu tapi gadis mana yang tidak meleleh jika dipuji seperti itu oleh seorang laki-laki? Tampan pula.

"S-Sasuke kau sedang bermimpi ya?"

Sasuke sontak melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Naruto, menatap sebentar gadis itu dan berbalik memunggunginya. Pemuda raven itu memegangi keningnya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hal yang dia lakukan barusan. Bodoh sekali dia, tapi entah kenapa bibirnya tanpa kendali dari otaknya tiba-tiba mengucapkan pujian seperti tadi. Tapi jujur saja Naruto memang sangat cantik.

"_Teme_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn"

Naruto mendegus keras, sengaja agar pemuda raven itu mendengarnya. Jujur saja dia tidak suka dengan ucapan ambigu Sasuke seperti tadi, Uchiha memang benar-benar sialan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik menatap intens Naruto, yang ditatapan berkedip tak mengerti.  
"Kalau begitu sampai disini saja, kau bisa mulai bekerja dari pagi hingga malam. Aku akan mengantarmu ke café, besok aku akan menunggumu lagi disini pukul delapan pagi. Aku menunggu dibawah"

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, menatap kepergiannya tak mengerti. Tadi dia menyuruh gadis pirang itu untuk ganti baju, kemudian memujinya cantik dan sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu, tak mau ambil pusing dan segera mengganti bajunya.

**XXX**

Hari ini adalah hari resmi bagi Naruto Namikaze untuk mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Tuan Muda Uchiha, sesuai syarat perjanjian yang mereka sepakati dua hari yang lalu. Terlihat Naruto tengah membersihkan vas di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha yang mengarah ke taman dibelakang rumah, ditemani oleh Suigetsu salah satu pelayan disana yang bertugas merawat tumbuhan di taman.

Merasa sudah bersih, senyuman tipis terukir di wajah cantiknya. Dia menoleh kesamping memperhatikan Suigetsu yang terlihat membentuk tumbuhan menjadi rapi.

"Suigetsu-_san_, kau masih lama?"

Suigetsu menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat Naruto didekat jendela, dia tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya.  
"Tugasku masih banyak disini Naru-_chan_, kau kerjakan tugasmu yang lain saja tidak apa"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal ke dapur yaa"

Naruto segera pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan kembali tugasnya, saat dia baru saja lima kali menuju arah belakang tiba-tiba saja terdengar bel rumah pintu utama yang begitu nyaring. Gadis pirang itu menegok sekitar, merasa tidak ada yang akan membuka pintu itu kecuali dirinya akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu itu.

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu utama yang tak begitu jauh, gadis itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tattoo dikedua pipinya. Naruto diam sejenak, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu.

"Selamat siang, anda mencari siapa ya?" sapa Naruto berusaha ramah.

"Oh ya, aku mencari Sasuke. Dia ada didalam? Aku menelponnya tadi dan hari ini dia tidak pergi bekerja…" ucapnya.

"Tuan Sasuke? Dia ada didalam silahkan masuk kalau begitu…" Naruto mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk masuk, sang tamu tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Ah kau pelayan baru disini ya?"

"Benar, saya baru disini" Naruto sedikit membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Saya Naruto Namikaze"

"Naruto? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" ucapnya mencoba mengingat-ingat, dan Naruto hanya bisa tertawa nyengir.

"Ah kenalkan aku Kiba Inuzuka, sahabatnya Sasuke. Salam kenal Naruto"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**A/N : halooo semuanya, Hiko kembali lagi *sambil niup-niup terompet gaje* seperti biasa Hiko datang tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu untuk melanjutkan utang fanfic yang belum kelar. Dan alhasil setelah update malah mengecewakan dan ga jelas padahal udah nunggunya lama lagi, yakan reader? Yakan yakan? *pundungdipojokan***

**Tapi Hiko sudah berusaha semampunya untuk lanjut di chap ini, mohon maaf kalau reader tidak puas. Mungkin Cuma itu saja ocehan tidak bermutu dari saya, semoga reader sudah terhibur membaca fic Hiko. Untuk jadwal publish tidak tetap kapan dan terkesan lama, tapi Hiko usahakan fic akan tetap end meskipun tidak tahu kapan.**

**Akhir kata terima kasih banyak untuk readers, reviewers, dan silent reader tercinta sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic abal Hiko terima kasih banyak. Maaf kalau tidak bisa balas satu-satu tapi review kalian memberikan kekuatan untuk author melanjutkan next chapter *bilangajamintareview._.* hahaha.  
Oke baiklah sampai juga lagi next chapter~  
Arigatou gozaimasu**


	4. Chapter 4 : Pesona sang Tuan Muda!

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Month Troublesome © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**.**

**Warns : gender switch, typo(s), full drama, AU, diksi belum sempurna, eyd kurang, dan don't like don't read**

**All forms of similarity or resemblance was just an accident, pure thought itself author!**

**Rated : K+ sampai dengan T**

**Pair : SasuFemNaru &amp; ItaFemKyuu**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, &amp; Little bit Humor.**

**.**

**One Month Troublesome  
-Chapter 4 : Pesona sang Tuan Muda-**

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja makan Kediaman Uchiha yang begitu besar tersebut, mata sapphirenya mengamati dengan seksama secangkir teh melati manis dihadapannya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis pirang itu sejak tadi, Naruto memegangi pelipisnya. Pening sendiri.

"Sungguh, si Uchiha-_teme_-sialan itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah" gerutu Naruto emosi, kata-kata sang Tuan Muda nya itu terus terngiang didalam kepalanya seperti kaset rusak yang diputar berulang kali.

"_**Aku tidak ingin meminum minuman dengan rasa tidak enak seperti ini"**_

Naruto bahkan sangat yakin jika dia membuat minuman itu tidak memakai garam atau cuka sekalipun, dan teh nya juga dari teh yang berkualitas jadi tidak mungkin kalau tidak enak. Apa si Uchiha sialan itu berniat untuk mengerjainya? Benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung.

"Naruto-_san_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sapa Kimimaro yang tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang tengah berdiri disamping meja makan besar dan mewah itu.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat salah satu pelayan Keluarga Uchiha, Kimimaro itu tengah memperhatikannya tak mengerti.  
"Ah Kimimaro-_san_, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Naruto kembali fokus kembali ke cangkir tehnya itu.

Kimimaro tersenyum simpul, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan ikutan-ikutan mengamati cangkir yang menjadi sasaran penglihatan sang gadis itu. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada pelayan pribadi Tuan Besar nya itu.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuan Muda?" cetus Kimimaro, Naruto sontak menoleh cepat menatap pelayan pria itu dengan wajah yang penuh dengan arti.

"B-benar sekali Kimimaro-_san_, kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja, aku adalah pelayan yang bertugas membuatkan makanan untuk Keluarga Uchiha. Jadi aku bisa tahu jenis makanan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Tuan Muda" jelas Kimimaro masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, kemudian beralih menatap lurus kearah Kimimaro dengan mata bersinar. Terang saja pelayan itu menatap balik Naruto dengan alis bertautan. Tak mengerti.

"Kimimaro-_san_, maukah kau memberitahuku makanan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya itu?" Naruto memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat imut sekali Naruto-_san_, pantas saja Tuan Muda mau menjadikanmu pelayan pribadinya. Kalau itu bisa membantumu tidak masalah untukku Naruto-_san_"

"Terima kasih banyak Kimimaro-_san_, kau benar-benar malaikat penyelamatku" ujar Naruto sambil memegangi tangan Kimimaro tanda terimakasihnya.

"Tak masalah Naruto-_san_, Tuan Muda itu tidak suka makanan ataupun minuman yang manis. Dan aku yakin jika kau pasti membuatkannya minuman dengan rasa yang begitu manis" jelas Kimimaro singkat dan cukup membuat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa prediksi pria itu benar.

"Benar sekali Kimimaro-_san_, aku pikir semua orang pasti akan suka teh manis hangat dengan aroma melati. Jadi aku membuatkan teh ini untuknya" jawab Naruto innocent.

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto-_san_, Tuan Muda lebih suka sesuatu yang pahit dan tawar seperti kopi dan jika kau ingin membuatkannya teh lebih baik jangan memakai gula…"

Naruto memengangi dagunya memasang pose berpikir, oke cukup aneh juga selera si pemuda raven itu. Tapi untung saja dia bertemu Kimimaro disini, kalau tidak mau berapa lama dia berpikir minuman seperti apa yang diinginkan si _teme_ menyusahkanitu.

"Oh aku mengerti sekarang Kimimaro-_san_…kau benar-benar membantuku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau memberitahuku lagi jika diperlukan?"

"Tidak masalah Naruto-_san_, aku senang bisa membantumu. Datanglah padaku kapanpun kau ingin meminta batuanku" Kimimaro tersenyum tulus, gadis pirang itu pun ikutan tersenyum.

Naruto segera berpamitan kepada Kimimaro dan pergi dari sana menuju kedapur dibagian belakang rumah, gadis pirang itu cepat-cepat mengganti teh yang dia buat tadi dengan kopi. Naruto dengan terburu-buru menuang air panas diatas bubuk kopi yang dia taruh diatas alat filter kopi, air dan bubuk kopi menyatu menjadi satu dicangkir dibawahnya. Gadis itu meletakkan alat filter diatas rak pencuci piring dan mengaduk kopi didalam cangkir. Segera mengantarkannya kepada Sasuke.

Diruangannya sendiri terlihat Sasuke tengah duduk dikursi dimeja kerjanya, dihadapannya Kiba yang datang tadi asik bermain gadgetnya sendiri. Pemuda raven itu tengah fokus dengan pekerjaannya, dia sengaja tak pergi ke kantor hari ini. Ya menurutnya sih dia ingin bermalas-malasan dirumah dan berniat memantau kantor dari rumah—atau bisa dibilang ingin bersama dengan pelayan pribadinya itu seharian.

"Hei Sasuke, aku lupa menayakan sesuatu padamu…" ucap Kiba membuka percakapan.

"Tentang apa?"

"Saat aku datang kerumah mu tadi pagi, ada pelayan cantik yang membukakan pintu. Kau memperkerjakan pelayan baru ya?"

"Hn. Tapi dia bukan pelayan dirumah ini" jawab Sasuke masih fokus dengan layar laptopnya, Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya tak mengerti dengan jawaban temannya itu. Apa maksudnya bukan pelayan dirumah ini? Jadi pelayan apa? Gaib?

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Dia pelayan pribadiku…"

"…"

"…"

Kiba tak bereaksi, wajahnya cengo sejenak. Mengolah lebih dalam jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan yang terlontar dari mulut temannya itu, Kiba menepuk-nepuk pipinya meyakinkan jika dia tak bermimpi. Sasuke mengamati Kiba itu dari sudut matanya, tak mau ikutan gila.

"Sas—woah apa kau sudah gila? Ini benar-benar mengejutkanku"

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang salah tapi sungguh aku tidak menyangka kalau kau—kau akan memperkerjakan gadis secantik dia menjadi pelayan, pelayan pribadimu lagi. Apa kau punya maksud tersendiri Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, menyingkirkan laptop dari hadapannya dan bersender didinding kursi, menatap Kiba datar.  
"Ini termasuk dari kontrak kerja, aku bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya tapi dengan syarat dia harus menjadi pelayan pribadiku"

"Apa harus menjadi pelayan segala? Sungguh ini pasti akan mengejutkan Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara" ucap Kiba memegangi rambut coklatnya.

"Aku sedikit tertarik dengannya, jadi aku membuat perjanjian ini"

Kiba menggeleng-geleng tak mengerti, sungguh temannya ini memang tidak bisa ditebak. Dan kejadian ini sungguh tak pernah Kiba prediksi akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke Uchiha, tapi tidak heran sih jika dia ingin memperkerjakan berapa banyakpun gadis pelayan. Temannya ini tampan, kaya, eksekutif muda lagi. Siapa yang tidak mau?

"Kau memang tidak bisa ditebak Sasuke…"

Bunyi pintu diketuk dari luar terdengar nyaring, Sasuke mempersilahkan seseorang itu untuk masuk. Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke dengan membawa dua cangkir minuman diatas nampan, gadis itu meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi didekat Sasuke dan satunya didekat Kiba.

"Kau yakin kan jika minuman ini tidak akan seburuk yang tadi?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto intens, gadis pirang itu menggerutu dalam hati masih saja diungkit lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak Sasuke-_sama_, anda bisa meminumnya sekarang jika tidak percaya. Kalau begitu saya permisi, maaf sudah menganggu" Naruto membungkuk sedikit dengan suara yang sengaja dia lembut-lembutkan, jika saja tidak ada Kiba disana mana mungkin dia mau mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya mau muntah seperti tadi.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu yang berjalan perlahan menuju pintu untuk segera keluar, Kiba yang berada dalam situasi yang tak dia inginkan lebih baik diam saja. Tak ingin ikutan.

"Naruto, tunggu sebentar…"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sasuke yang memperhatikannya. Gadis itu mengkerutkan dahinya.  
"Ada apa lagi Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Untuk makan siang nanti, kau tidak perlu memasak. Aku akan makan diluar saja, kau akan ikut denganku nanti…"

Kiba yang meminum kopinya tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut temannya itu, sungguh Kiba semakin tidak bisa menebak saja sifat Sasuke itu. Dia yakin benar kalau bukan hanya sebatas pekerjaan saja yang diinginkan oleh pemuda raven itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan yang hanya ada didalam diri pelayan pribadinya.

Naruto pun bereaksi hampir sama dengan pemuda tattoo itu, wajahnya tak banyak bereaksi, dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. Terkejut.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa _tem_—ah maksud saya saya tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_sama_" Naruto terkekeh pelan berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Baguslah, jangan lupa perintahku tadi. Kau boleh keluar…" ujar suara baritone Sasuke.

Naruto segera pergi dari sana sebelum dirinya semakin gila saja, Sasuke mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada secangkir kopi yang barusan saja dibuat oleh gadis pirang itu, seringaian tipis terbentuk sempurna diwajahnya.

"Sas, aku yakin sekarang…"

Sasuke mendongak menatap wajah Kiba dihadapannya, dia menautkan alisnya.  
"Apa maksudmu Kiba?"

"Kau menyukai Naruto kan?" ucap Kiba dengan penekanan kata seolah-olah tebakannya sangat benar.

Sasuke diam memasang wajah datarnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menyibakkan rambutnya.  
"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke, aku ini teman mu dari kecil aku sangat tahu bagaimana watak dan sifatmu. Dan tingkahmu saat ada Naruto dihadapanmu berbeda saat kau bersamaku…" kata Kiba sambil tersenyum miring, merasa tebakannya benar.

Sasuke tak terlalu menanggapi ucapan temannya itu, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap pemandangan diluar jendela. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan awan dan langir biru.

"Aku tidak menyadari seperti apa aku yang kau katakan tadi Kiba, tapi jika benar—" Sasuke memotong ucapannya dan berbalik menatap Kiba dibelakangnya, seringaian lagi-lagi terlihat diwajahnya.

"Jika benar, aku hanya berusaha menikmatinya dengan caraku sendiri…" Kiba terkesiap, tak lama dia tersenyum. Mengerti maksud Sasuke barusan.

**XXX**

Keduanya hening, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang bicara diantara keduanya, Yamato yang mengendarai mobil melirik sekilas dari kaca dekat kemudi, Bos nya dan juga sang pelayan terlihat sama-sama diam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Sasuke asik melempar pandangannya keluar jendela mobil sambil bertumpu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara Naruto memperhatikan jalan didepan.

"Sasuke-_teme_, bagaimana kalau makan di café ku saja?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

Sasuke menoleh kesamping menatap Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah meminta jawaban. Mata onyx nya tiba-tiba menyipit menatap Naruto, gadis itu hanya diam. Memangnya salah jika dia ingin makan di restorannya sendiri? Dasar Uchiha tidak jelas.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ha? Kenapa memangnya? Apa ada yang salah?" balas Naruto mulai emosi.

"Kita tidak akan makan di café mu, kita akan makan di restoran pilihaku sendiri. Tidak ada bantahan"

"Alasannya apa _teme_?"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun" jawab Sasuke datar, semakin membuat gadis pirang itu kesal sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ma—"

"Kalau tidak boleh tetap saja tidak boleh, kau sudah menjadi pelayanku. Jadi tidak ada alasan untukmu tidak patuh!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya, suara khas dirinya yang mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Naruto mengeratkan cengkeraman tangan di sweater biru lautnya, pemuda raven disampingnya itu selalu saja membuatnya darah tinggi. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu dia berpikir jika Sasuke adalah pemuda yang pengertian karena mengajaknya untuk makan diluar, tapi sekarang dia malah membuatnya ingin uring-uringan saja. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Naruto hanya membuang napas, tak ingin menjawabnya. Sungguh Sasuke lebih banyak membuatnya kesal daripada senang. Yamato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir. Baru saja tadi mereka diam dan terlihat adem ayem sekarang bertengkar kembali, benar-benar pasangan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Tak berapa lama diperjalanan, mobil _Range Rover_ milik Sasuke berhenti disebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu besar dan kecil itu. Pemuda raven itu melirik kesamping menatap Naruto yang membuang wajahnya menatap keluar jendela, dia menghela napas pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meraih rambut pirang Naruto dan mengacak-acaknya pelan, Naruto hanya bisa terpaku mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak usah marah padaku Naruto, aku membawamu ke restoran kesukaanmu…"

"Apa maksdumu dengan res—"

"Pak Sasuke, kita sudah sampai di Ichiraku Ramen…" ucap Yamato yang membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke, Naruto diam. Tak dapat berkata-kata, dia hanya menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Pemuda raven itu tersenyum simpul, sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya duduk dan terlihat dibelakangnya kedai ramen Ichiraku favorit Naruto Namikaze.

"I-ini, Sasuke bagaimana kau bisa?"

"Ramen adalah makanan kesukaanmu, jadi aku mengajakmu kemari…"

Naruto masih tak berkedip menatap Ichiraku Ramen didepannya itu, sudah begitu lama dia tidak datang kemari sejak dia sibuk menjabat sebagai manajer café nya sendiri. Kedai ramen favoritnya itu sekarang sudah sebesar ini. Dan sekarang, tanpa dia bisa tebak Sasuke mengajaknya kemari lagi setelah sekian lama. Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang dan tidak percaya.

"Ayo masuk saja—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tahu ji—"

"Itu tidak penting. Kita masuk saja sekarang…Yamato kau tidak ikut kedalam?"

"Tidak usah Pak, saya menunggu disini saja"

"Hn…yasudah kalau begitu"

Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto untuk masuk kedalam kedai, gadis pirang itu hanya pasrah diseret tubuhnya untuk segera masuk. Yamato menutup kembali pintu mobil setelah atasannya keluar, dia menunggu didekat mobil dan memperhatikan Sasuke sampai menghilang didepan pintu masuk.

Sasuke memilih meja didekat jendela yang terdapat dua kursi saja disana, dia menyeret bangku dan mendudukkan Naruto disana. Gadis pirang itu jadi kikuk sendiri atas perlakuan Sasuke, pemuda raven itu duduk dibangkunya.

"Kau ingin pesan ramen apa?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Ahh aku pesan ramen tonkotsu tapi tidak usah pakai rebung!" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit bersemangat.

"Aku akan memesannya sebentar, tunggu disini"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, mata sapphirenya memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan ke meja pelayan untuk memesan ramen yang dia sebutkan tadi. Naruto tersenyum, dia tahu jika Sasuke adalah pemuda baik. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali dia menamankan kata baik untuk menggambarkan kepribadian pemuda itu, Sasuke pasti akan kembali ke wujud aslinya. Dan Naruto jadi darah tinggi sendiri.

"Naru-_chan_…sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu kemari lagi" sapa seorang wanita dibelakang Naruto, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan cengiran kemudian tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Ah Ayame-_san_, aku juga sudah begitu lama tidak kemari…" ujar Naruto sambil memeluk singkat wanita yang bernama Ayame itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naru-_chan_? Kau semakin dewasa dan cantik saja sekarang, ayahku pasti senang jika melihatmu kemari lagi…"

"Ah kau bisa saja Ayame-_san_, aku baik-baik saja. Iya sudah begitu lama aku tidak melihat Paman Teuchi…lagipula Ichiraku sudah sebesar ini kalian pasti bekerja sangat keras" ucap Naruto sambil mengamati setiap sudut kedai ramen itu, dia ingat sekali dulu kalau Ichiraku adalah kedai ramen sederhana yang tempat duduknya berderet menjadi satu.

"Ini bisa disebut sebagai hasil dari kerja keras yang didapat Naruto-_chan_, lalu kau kemari bersama siapa?"

Naruto yang tadi tersenyum lebar tiba-tiba semakin lama semakin pudar, aduh kenapa pakai ditanya datang bersama siapa. Kalau sampai orang tahu jika dia adalah pelayan pribadi seorang CEO Perusahaan Iklan terbesar Uchiha, apa kata dunia? Lebih baik tidak usah berkata jujur saja? Lagian dia kan berbohong untuk kebaikan.

"Ah aku kemari tidak ber—"

"Naruto, ini pesananmu" Sasuke kembali ketempat duduk semula dengan membawa semangkuk ramen dan secangkir kopi diatas nampan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar, sial belum sempat dia menjawab pertannyaan Ayame si pemuda raven itu sudah datang saja. Aduh, matilah dia.  
Sasuke menatap Naruto tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu memasang wajah panik, mata onyx nya melirik kearah Ayame yang memandang tak mengerti.

"Ayame-_san_, kau mengenal Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya Sasuke-_kun_, dia dulu adalah pelanggan setia kami" jawab Ayame tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Naruto yang komat-kamit berdoa agar Ayame tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke dengan _trademark_ nya seperti biasa.

"Lalu Naruto-_chan_, jadi kau kemari bersama Sas—"

"Bukan, ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan Ayame-_san_. Aku dan Sasuke hanya, hanya sebatas partner kerja saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang" kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, berusaha meluruskan pikiran yang menyimpang dari wanita didepannya itu. Ayame diam sejenak, matanya melirik Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Pemuda raven itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Ikutan tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa—kalian diam?"

"Yaampun Naruto-_chan_, kau tidak perlu membantahnya sampai seperti itu. Aku tidak akan bilang siapapun kok jika kalian berdua berpacaran, tenang saja"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya tak mau ikutan, dia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Sedangkan Naruto, ya Naruto. Entahlah sudah berapa kali dia ditempatkan dalam situasi yang benar-benar membuat gerah.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi duluan ya, silahkan menikmati makanan kalian" dengan ucapan terakhirnya barusan, Ayame langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan Naruto yang sweatdrop.

"Makanlah sebelum ramen mu dingin _dobe_…"

"S-S-Sasuke-_teme_…kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayame-_san_ tadi? Dia mengatakan kalau kita berpacaran, cepat katakan padanya jika itu tidak benar _teme_" cetus Naruto ngotot sambil menarik-menarik lengan kaos Sasuke, pemuda raven itu hanya santai menanggapinya.

"Bukan masalah yang besar _dobe_"

"Untukmu memang tidak, tapi ini masalah besar untukku!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan langsung memeluk gadis pirang itu tanpa izin apapun dari empunya, Naruto terpaku. Tak dapat berkata-kata, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan lepaskan aku _teme_.

"Jangan membuat keributan disini Naruto" bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga gadis pirang itu.

Adegan peluk-pelukkan mereka pun menjadi tontonan pengunjung disana, ada yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah pasangan jaman sekarang dan ada juga perempuan-perempuan yang iri karena berharap gadis yang dipeluk pemuda tampan itu adalah diri mereka. Ayame yang barusan saja berada disana dan melihat kejadian itu hanya fansgirling sendiri.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan Naruto dan kembali meminum kopinya santai, seolah kejadian barusan itu hal yang wajar didepan banyak orang. Naruto menatap kesal dengan wajah memerah kearah Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba saja dia memakan dengan terburu-buru ramen dihadapannya itu.

"Naruto, kau bisa tersedak ji—"

"Ayame-_san_! Aku pesan tiga mangkok ramen lagi…"

"Naruto-_dobe_ apa yang—"

"Berisik _teme, _ini semua karena ulahmu!"

Sasuke diam, senyuman tipis tergambar diwajahnya. Dia bertopang dagu diatas meja sambil menatap intens Naruto didepannya.  
"Kau selalu punya cara membuatku bahagia"

"Ha? Kau bicara apa _teme?"_

"Tidak ada"

"Dasar Uchiha sialan!" Naruto memberikan deathglare karena sikap ke-sok cool an seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**XXX**

Kyuubi terlihat memasang sepatu hak tingginya diruangan depan, wanita itu berpakaian rapi dengan celana jeans membalut kaki jenjangnya dan kaos berwarna hitam yang menampakkan kulit putih pundaknya serta rambut yang digerai sepunggung. Setelah selesai memasang sepatunya, Kyuubi bangkit berdiri bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kyuu, kau mau pergi sekarang?"

Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ibunya berjalan menghampirinya.  
"Ah ya bu, aku harus memesan dulu tiket untuk keluar kota minggu depan. Aku tidak bisa jika harus mendadak nanti"

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ibu mengerti maksudmu Kyuu. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya dijalan"

"Iya bu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Kyuubi mencium tangan Kushina sebentar dan segera pergi dari sana menuju mobil miliknya.

Kyuubi masuk kedalam mobilnya, memundurkan mobil Nissan Juke merahnya yang perlahan keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Gadis itu menurunkan sedikit kaca kemudi mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kushina yang berdiri didekat pagar.

Kyuubi segera membawa mobilnya lebih laju menembus keramaian jalan raya, hari ini dia berniat mencari agen travelling untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke Okinawa minggu depan karena urusan pekerjaan. Sejujurnya Kyuubi juga tidak ingin jika harus bepergian sejauh itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi atasannya menyuruh untuk mewakili perusahaan melakukan _meeting_

Tak lama Kyuubi mengemudikan Nissan Juke nya, dia memarkir didepan ruko agen travelling paling besar di Jepang yaitu Amaterasu's Travelling. Wanita cantik itu segera melenggangkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam, didalam dia langusng disambut oleh beberapa pegawai yang tengah bekerja.

"Selamat siang Nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa salah satu pegawai wanita berambut biru digulung keatas dengan penjepit bunga yang menghias mahkotanya itu, Kyuubi tersenyum sekilas dan duduk dikursi dihadapan yang pegawai.

"Aku ingin memesan tiket pesawat untuk minggu depan…"

"Kemana tujuan anda Nona?"

"Okinawa"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan mengeceknya untuk anda" ucapnya, Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sekilas dan matanya meneraang kesegala arah memperhatikan foto-foto penghargaan yang terpajang disetiap tembok di agen travelling terkenal itu.

Wajar saja, Amaterasu's Travelling adalah agen perusahaan travel paling terkenal di Jepang. Sahamnya saja tersebar di perusahaan mana saja, jadi tidak mungkin jika tidak ada orang yang tahu perusahaan itu. Kyuubi masih saja asik mengamati beberapa foto disana, mata ruby nya tertarik dengan seorang pria berambut hitam legam dan dua garis yang nampak jelas diwajahnya. Seperti menggambarkan sosok kelembutan dan kehangatan yang muncul secara bersaman.

"Nona?"

"Ah ya, maaf. Ada apa?" Kyuubi sontak sedikit terlonjak kaget karena tengah asik mengamati foto disana dan tiba-tiba pegawai disana memanggilnya.

"Saya sudah mengeceknya, jadwal pesawat untuk pergi ke Okinawa minggu depan tanggal 24 tepat pukul 7 pagi. Maskapai nya Tokyo Airlines dan harga tiketnya 150 yen" jelas pegawai wanita dengan sangat rinci, jelas, dan padat. Kyuubi diam sejenak.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan satu tiketnya…"

"Baiklah, silahkan tulis nama anda disini" pegawai itu menyodorkan selembar kertas kosong untuk Kyuubi menulis data dirinya, wanita itu dengan cekatan segera menulisnya.

Tak beberapa lama tiket yang sudah dia pesan sudah selesai, Kyuubi segera membayar totalnya dan pergi dari sana. Nampaknya tujuan nya kali ini akan ke restoran yang dikelola adiknya, dia penasaran sudah sejauh mana adiknya itu mengelola restoran keluarga.

Ditempat lain, Shikamaru nampak menikmati sebatang rokoknya di salah satu meja bar. Pemuda itu jadi hobi merokok semenjak pria yang sudah dia anggap ayahnya sendiri sekaligus pembimbingnya itu Asuma Sarutobi, meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit ganas. Padahal teman-temannya sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya, tapi tetap saja Shikamaru tidak akan meninggalkan kebiasaan itu.

"Jenius, aku mencarimu tapi ternyata kau merokok disini?"

Shikamaru familiar dengan suara yang didengarnya itu, dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Neji dengan kemeja abu-abunya yang kancing atasnya dibuka separuh. Pemuda nanas itu hanya memasang wajah malasnya.

"Ada apa mencariku Neji?"

Neji berjalan mendekati temannya itu dan duduk dibangku disamping Shikamaru, matanya memberikan kode kepada _bartender_ untuk membuatkannya minum.  
"Aku tadi mendapat telpon dari Kiba mengenai Sasuke…"

"Sasuke? Kenapa dengan si pantat ayam itu?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit penasaran, karena biasanya hal yang menyangkut sahabat satunya itu pasti akan sangat menarik.

Neji tersenyum sekilas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.  
"Sasuke…punya pelayan pribadi"

"…"

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda nanas itu, wajahnya terlihat kaku. Dan batang rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya itu terbakar sendiri tanpa dia hisap, Neji hanya tersenyum simpul seolah akan tahu reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Shikamaru.

"Kau sedang tak bercanda kan Neji?" Shikamaru seolah tidak percaya.

Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya.  
"Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda, tidak ada untungnya aku bercanda disituasi seperti ini jenius"

Shikamaru terdiam kembali, masih tidak menyangka. Benar sekali jika dugaannya kalau suatu hal yang menyangkut Sasuke pasti akan sangat menark sekaligus membuat shock. Sama seperti yang dialami pemuda nanas itu sekarang.

"Kiba mendapat kabar itu dari mana?"

"Dia bercerita padaku tadi jika dia pergi kerumah Sasuke dan seorang gadis cantik pirang yang membukakan pintu untuknya, lagipula Sasuke sendiri yang bilang jika gadis itu adalah pelayan pribadinya. Sudah pasti benar kan?"

Shikamaru menghela napas, kemudian mematikan rokoknya dan berbalik menuju pintu bar meninggalkan Neji yang memperhatikannya. Dari gelagatnya seperti pemuda nanas itu mau pergi untuk memastikannya sendiri, Neji sudah tahu betul hal itu. Tapi yasudahlah biarkan saja si genius itu tahu.

**XXX**

Mobil Range Rover Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan Restoran Namikaze, setelah mereka berdua baru saja pergi ke Ichiraku beberapa jam yang lalu. Sasuke sengaja mengantarkan Naruto pulang lebih awal karena pekerjaan kantor yang harus diselesaikan secepat mungkin, jadi daripada Naruto menganggur dirumahnya lebih baik dia pulang bukan? Gadis pirang itu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana, kaca terbuka separuh memperlihatkan wajah Naruto disamping pintu mobil.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu disini jam 7 pagi, jangan telat ya…"

"Sejak kapan kau suka memerintah Sasuke-_teme_?" bantah Naruto cuek.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gadis didepannya itu.  
"Hn, terserah kau _dobe_. Lagipula, besok kau punya tugas baru"

"Haa? Tugas apa lagi? Ya Tuhan" Naruto memegangi kepalanya layakanya orang frustasi yang sebentar lagi akan ditembak mati, Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring meresponnya.

"Tenanglah _dobe_, tidak usah seperti itu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, aku pergi duluan. Ayo Yamato!"

"Baik Pak"

Segera setelah itu, mobil Range Rover Sasuke meninggalkan tempat dan menghilang dipersimpangan jalan. Naruto menghela napas. Lelah. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan memasuki restorannya yang terlihat ramai seperti hari-hari biasanya, ya baguslah tidak ada penurunan. Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto? Yaampun, akhirnya kau kemari juga…" seru Ino yang menyapa gadis pirang itu dari meja kasir, Naruto sontak menoleh dan tersenyum lebar kearah Ino. Gadis pirang itu segera menuju kesana.

"Inooo, aku rindu sekali padamu. Bagaimana keadaan restoran ini setelah tidak aku awasi dua hari belakangan ini?"

"Tenang saja, karena kau sudah menitipkan restoran ini padaku jadi tidak masalah apapun. Semuanya beres" jelas Ino dengan mengacungkan jarinya yang membentuk huruf O pertanda semua baik-baik saja, Naruto kembali memeluk temannya itu.

Ternyata tidak hanya Ino saja yang menyadari kedatangan Manajer cantik mereka, tetapi seluruh pegawai di Restoran Namikaze. Seluruhnya memandangi Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, termasuk Tenten yang kaget karena Manajernya itu sudah berdiri didepannya saat ini.

"Naruto-_saaaann_…" rengek para karyawannya membuat Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aduh kalian jangan terharu begitu dong, aku kan hanya menghilang dua hari saja. Lagipula tugasku juga untuk restoran ini, untuk kalian semua." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-_san_ kau benar-benar hebat sekali, bolehkah aku memelukmu sebagai rasa kebangganku?" celetuk Sai sambil memasang wajah datarnya, Naruto malah memandangi Sai tajam dengan _deathglare_.

Seluruh penghuni disana tertawa nyaring melihat ulah Sai yang mengucapkannya tetapi dengan ekspresi datar, Naruto sedikit nyaman bisa ikutan tertawa ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan karyawannya. Ya secepatnya dia juga akan kembali kemari lagi selagi kontraknya dengan si Uchiha-pantat-ayam-menyebalkan-sok-absolut itu selesai.

Mereka tengah asyik-asyiknya tertawa meskipun ada pengunjung disitu, namun itu sama sekali tak menganggu mereka. Bahkan pengunjung juga ikutan terbawa suasana, tak beberapa lama lonceng pintu depan berbunyi menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Semua mata tertuju lurus ke pintu tersebut. Naruto terdiam kaget, tak lama dia menghela napasnya.

"Kak Kyuu? Aku pikir siapa…" ujar Naruto.

Kyuubi hanya bisa cengo ditatap oleh seluruh pasang mata disana, apa ada yang salah? Lagipula dia lewat pintu seperti biasanya, bukan lewat jendela kan? Seluruh karyawan yang mendengar Naruto melontarkan kata Kakak barusan langsung shock, mereka bahkan tidak tahu sang Manajer mempunyai kakak. Secantik itu pula. Kecuali Ino, gadis itu sudah tahu.

Kyuubi berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto dan duduk disalah satu bangku disana, gadis pirang itu memberikan kode kepada karyawannya untuk kembali bekerja. Naruto duduk dihadapan kakaknya itu.

"Ada perlu apa kesini kak?"

"Aku hanya mampir saja kok, lagipula aku baru saja pulang dari mencari tiket" jawab Kyuubi.

"Tiket? Kau mau pergi kemana lagi kak?"

"Oh kau belum tahu ya? Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu tapi minggu depan ada pekerjaan di Okinawa jadi aku harus pergi." jelas Kyuubi tersenyum simpul menatap adiknya itu, Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kyuubi menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu, Naruto menautkan alisnya tak mengerti apa yang sedang dicari oleh kakaknya itu.  
"Kak? Kau mencari sesuatu? Atau mau aku bawakan dessert?" tawar Naruto.

"Ah tidak usah, bawakan saja aku jus apel ya" ucap Kyuubi tapi masih tak berhenti dari aktivitasny menoleh kesana-kemari, Naruto hanya menghela napas dan menghampiri Ino untuk membawakan jus apel untuk Kyuubi.

Naruto kembali duduk dibangkunya.  
"Kak, kau ini sebenarnya mencari siapa?"

Kyuubi menatap adiknya itu, mata _ruby_ nya seperti sedang menginterogasi mata _sapphire_ Naruto. Gadis pirang itu menelan ludahnya kasar ditatap oleh tatapan interogasi dari kakaknya.  
"Tadi, saat kakak mau mampir kesini aku melihat kau keluar dari mobil _Range Rover_ kan?"

Naruto mati kutu. Aduh mampus dia. Kenapa harus kakaknya ini yang lihat jika dia turun dari mobil Sasuke? Bagaimana nanti kalau Kyuubi tahu kontraknya? Dan Sasuke pasti akan dihajar habis-habisan, tahu sendiri bagaimana kakaknya Kyuubi jika sedang marah.

"Naruto? Kenapa bengong?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Mungkin kakak salah lihat, lagipula aku tidak punya teman yang mobilnya _Range Rover_" dusta Naruto berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan menjebak Kyuubi.

"Teman? Seingatku aku tidak ada menyinggung kata teman tadi" ujar Kyuubi sambil menempelkan jarinya di dagu memasang pose berpikir, Naruto merutuki dirinya. Aduh bodoh sekali, kenapa juga dia harus mengatakan teman segala. Argh.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan itu kekasihmu? Benar kan Naru? Benar kan?" tanya Kyuubi heboh sendiri sedangkan Naruto hanya memegangi keningnya.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke Uchiha itu kekasihku kak"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ha?"

"…"

Naruto sontak menutup mulutnya, ini gila. Tunggu apa yang barusan dia katakana? Katakan kalau ini dalam mimpi, oh tidak bodoh sekali dia. Kenapa dia jadi error begini? Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini. Naruto terlihat seperti orang frustasi dan Kyuubi terlihat tidak 'ngeh' saat ini.

"Sasuke…Uchiha?" ulang Kyuubi dengan nada yang sedikit rendah, dan Naruto masih menutup mulutnya tak mau bicara lebih lagi.

"Uchiha…maksudmu keluarga kaya raya yang saham iklannya menguasai lima puluh persen saham di Jepang. Benar bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat masih dengan menutup mulutnya, entah maksudnya tidak tahu atau bukan. Tapi Kyuubi hanya menyeringai aneh kearahnya. Naruto semakin merinding, oh ayolah semoga kakaknya ini tidak macam-macam.

"Sudahlah Naru, jangan-jangan memang benar yang mengantarmu tadi adalah Sasuke Uchiha? Hmm?"

Naruto melotot kearah kakaknya sambil terus menggeleng-geleng _absurd_, Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela napas.  
"Yaa tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau jujur padaku, tapi aku akan mencari tahu sendiri. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke Uchiha" Kyuubi menyeringai membuat Naruto makin merinding.

"Ayolah kak, aku hanya salah sebut tadi"

"Mana mungkin kau bisa salah sebut, lagipula kau mengucapkannya seolah kau sangat mengenal si Sasuke itu" ejek Kyuubi sambil menaikkan alisnya satu, Naruto hanya bisa merengut.

"Sepertinya seru jika aku beritahukan kepada ayah dan ibu" Kyuubi tertawa narsis, membuat Naruto semakin histeris dan merengek-rengek pada kakaknya itu.

Di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke terlihat duduk sendirian didepan televisi besarnya sambil menikmati secangkir kopi diatas meja, pemuda raven itu duduk sambil memainkan I-pad putihnya. Sepertinya mengecek pekerjaan dari kantor, sekalian membuka bursa saham saat sedang santai begini.  
Saat tengah asik dengan kesibukannya, handphone Sasuke berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Pemuda raven itu buru-buru meraihnya dan raut wajahnya berubah melihat nama yang tertera disana, Sasuke mendecih.

"Ada apa Itachi?"

"Wah akhirnya diangkat juga, Sasuke kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ya aku sibuk sekali" jawab Sasuke cuek, sedangkan Itachi hanya tertawa canggung dari sana.

"Besok aku kembali ke Jepang, jadi tolong jemput aku ya Sasuke di Bandara" ujar Itachi.

"Kenapa tidak naik taxi saja?"

"Aku sedang ingin dijemput olehmu, jadi tolong ya Sasuke…kalau begitu sampai besok. Selamat malam _otouto_" Itachi sempat tertawa sejenak dan kemudian dia mematikan sambungan telponnya. Sasuke merengut menatap layar handphonenya, entah apa maksud kakaknya itu? Tapi yasudahlah toh besok juga dia tidak ada rapat penting dan kegiatan di kantor, jadi dia bisa menyisihkan waktunya sebentar untuk menjemput kakaknya yang super bawel dan aneh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**A/N : Halo, hehehe maaf dua bulan ngga ada update dan sekarang saya baru muncul lagi. Maklum panggilan alam(?) jadi saya sibuk beberapa bulan ini dan pacar(re: Akashi Seijuro) ngajak liburan jadi ga sempet mau lanjut. Wkwkwkw apaan dah.  
Semalem juga saya baru apdet di fandom sebelah, kayaknya saya ngebut banget ya. Wkwkwwk. Mungkin ini yg namanya manfaatkan waktu di hari libur.**

**Oke untuk di chapter ini sepertinya ga ada yg perlu dibahas kali ya, cuma kalau ada yang nanya disini ada ItaKyuu atau ngga pasti ada dong :D selain SasuFemNaru juga ada ItafemKyuu, selain itu saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang selama ini sudah mendukung saya untuk terus ngelanjutin cerita ini. Hehehehe maaf juga ga sempet balas satu2 review kalian, tapi tenang saja saya sudah baca semua kata-kata kalian di review. Terimakasih juga yang sudah fav cerita saya ini, review dari kalian adalah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan cerita.**

**Itu aja kali ya curhatan author, wkwkwkw. Seterusnya mohon dukungannya dan review kalian sangat berharga bagi author. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya *kiss*  
**


End file.
